Crash Into Me
by Winchestergirl5
Summary: Jennie Montgomery has done nothing but focus on work and it's only made her even more numb. What happens when a handsome young Winchester waltzes into the ER and into her life? She knows that she can't be with him but he won't take no for an answer.
1. Crash Into Me

"_Oh I watch you there through the window and I stare at you/You wear nothing but you wear it so well/tied up and twisted the way I'd like to be/For you, for me, come crash into me/"_

I woke up to the sound of Dave Matthews Band playing from my radio clock. I glanced over at the clock. I groaned. It was four in the morning. I stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom. 

"Morning, Jen," Bradley said, stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Morning," I grumbled. 

I ran my toothbrush under the sink water and then put toothpaste on it and started brushing my teeth. 

"You sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm still tired though. You know how it is," I replied. 

"Yeah," he agreed. 

"Hey, you," Katie said, walking into the bathroom and kissing Bradley. 

"Morning," Bradley smiled. 

"Hey, has anyone seen a wet towel? I was going to put it in the laundry," Alex said, coming into the bathroom. His hair was a dark, wet mess from showering. 

"Yeah, I already brought it down stairs," Katie replied. 

"Oh okay, thanks," Alex said. 

"Hey can everyone leave? I have to pee," I asked. 

"Oh yeah, sure," the all mumbled before leaving. I shut the door, finally getting some peace and quiet.

I lived in a full house. Well technically, it was my house but there were three other interns living in it along with me. We worked at a hospital called St. Ambrose here in Seattle where we were interning there as surgeons. My dad died when I was young and my mom had just died so I had inherited her house. I guess that's what happens when you're an only child. The house was too big for one person to live in so I had decided to look for roommates and here we were a house full of doctors.

By the time I had gone down stairs, coffee was ready. I poured some into my coffee mug and sealed the lid on top. 

"Ready to go?" Alex asked me. 

"Yeah," I replied. 

"I think we're running a little early but hey, that never killed anyone," Alex said. 

I shrugged, "I like being early." 

I took a sip of my coffee, closing my eyes. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, snapping out of what I was in. "I haven't been sleeping very well lately." 

"Oh okay," Alex said. 

We all climbed into Bradley's Honda CRV and made our way to the hospital. The entire way, I just stared outside the window and watched as we passed by the trees. Surgery was one of the only things that ever made me feel alive so basically, when I wasn't scrubbing in, I felt dead. After everything that had happened, I just felt like I was going through the motions. I didn't feel like me anymore. I needed to find that again. Us four interns got out of the car and went into the hospital. 

"Interns! Today is a busy day so you better be on top of your game. Paulson come with me, Capshaw, you're with Coats today, Johnson, Dr. Stevens has requested your service and Montgomery, you're in the pit today," Dr. Moran ordered. Dr. Addison Moran was one of the finest general surgeons yet. She was amazing and still in her own learning process. I was glad to study under her but she also still scared me. Once we all dispersed, I groaned. What had I done to get the pit? Basically, I'd be doing sutures all day.

I walked down to the ER and I was met by a nurse the minute I got here. 

"You may want to look at this. I man came in today with a really deep knife wound. It could be something more so we wanted surgical," she said. 

"Okay," I replied, sighing. I got his clipboard and started reading it over. I pulled the curtain to the ER bed open to reveal a man whose shoulder was bleeding a lot. They had put a tourniquet over just to stop the bleeding but it was all bloody. 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery," I introduced myself, putting the clipboard down. 

"Dean," the guy replied. I then took one good look at him. He was handsome. He had short, spiky dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was very well built, great jaw, and had a grin that could kill.

"Nice meeting you. Do you mind if I take a look?" I asked. 

"Not at all," he replied. 

The shirt was dirty. I cut into the tear, so that I could fully examine the wounds. 

"Hm, looks like you're only going to need stitches," I said, sighing. 

"So I'm not dying?" Dean chuckled. 

"No, why?" I asked him. I then started to clean off the wound. He winced a bit as I pressed the alcohol wipes to his wound. 

"Well you just seem disappointed," he replied. 

"Sorry, I was just hoping for something surgical but you'll have to do," I said back.  
>He smirked, "What's a pretty girl like you doing in surgery? Isn't that a man's job?"<p>

"Here, take the drugs. They'll help numb you for the stitches," I said, ignoring his comment.  
>He swallowed the pills with water, "You never answered my question." <p>

"Maybe I don't want to," I replied. I then started stitching away. 

"So how exactly did you get this again?" 

"Long story," Dean replied. 

I tied up the stitches and then dressed the wound with bandages. 

"You never answered my question," I mocked. 

"I did answer your question, I just didn't give you the answer you wanted to haer," Dean challenged. Had I met my match? 

"Fine. Come back in a couple of days so that I can give you new bandages and stuff and we'll see if we can remove the stitches," I replied. I removed my plastic gloves and threw them in the trash. 

"Or, how about I take you out on date?" Dean offered. I had to admit, he was really attractive and I was definitely attracted to him. 

I chuckled a little, "How about not?" I asked back. 

"Why not?" Dean asked. Did he not take no for an answer? Oh, so he was that guy.

"Well, because I'm your doctor and that'd be inappropriate," I replied. 

"Well I'll be back in a few days. Think on it," Dean smirked. That smirk should be illegal. I could feel my heart rate speeding up. It was almost like the rush I got during surgery. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't," I said. 

"You've got three days to think about it," Dean said. 

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Hey, why are you so smiley?" Katie asked, seeing me during our lunch break.

"No reason," I replied. 

"Oh my God, you totally just had sex in the on call room. With who?" Katie accused. 

"NO! I did not! I was in the pit all day," I replied. "Plus there's no one here to have sex with anyways." 

"Hah, yeah right. Hot patient?" she asked. I didn't answer. "Ooh, hot patient that flirted with you." No reply once again. "Hot patient that asked you out?" No reply. "AND YOU LIKED IT!"

"Liked what?" Alex asked, sitting down next to me with his lunch tray. 

"A hot patient asked Jennie out," Katie replied. 

"You didn't say yes, did you?" Alex asked, defensively. 

"No, that'd be inappropriate," I replied. 

"What would be inappropriate?" Bradley asked, sitting down next Alex. 

"A hot patient asked Jennie out," Katie said. 

"Seriously? Katie, stop telling everybody!" I exclaimed. 

"Well they wanted to know," Katie shrugged. 

"Look at her, she's blushing. Oh you're so into him. Any chance you got his number?" Bradley asked. 

"Um, no. But believe me, he was the kind of guy that would ask. He's the kind of guy that doesn't take no for an answer," I replied. 

"Sutures?" Katie asked. 

"Yeah," I answered. 

"Oh, so he'll be coming back in like three days! You better hit that," she replied. 

My jaw dropped, "Katie! What about… we are doctors!"

"So?" Katie asked. 

"Woah girl, please don't tell me you've been doing patients,"Bradley said. 

"No, just you," Katie replied, chuckling at her boyfriend. 

"I've got to go. Stevens just paged me," I said, standing up. 

"See you," Katie said. 

"We're talking later," Bradley added.


	2. Unexpected Patient

The next day came and it was like I was on repeat. I woke up, I got breakfast, I went to work. Once again, I was going through the motions.

"What's going on?" I asked, rushing down to ER, answering my page.

"A man took a fall. It was about twenty feet," Dr. Stevens informed.

"How is this guy still alive?" I asked, in shock.

"Beats me but we're here to keep him that way. Not only did he take a fall but we've got a GSW to the shoulder," Dr. Stevens said as he, other paramedics, and I rushed him down to the OR.

"It's amazing this guy is still alive," I said.

"It's amazing this guy is still recognizable," Dr. Stevens said. I looked at the patient's face. It was a bit swollen and bloody but it was definitely recognizable. My heart practically stopped when I saw who it was. It was the guy from the other day in the ER who hit on me. Dean…

"Alright, Montgomery, you're scrubbing in," Dr. Stevens said. I was too in shock of what was happening at the moment to even respond. "Are you up for it?" he asked.

"Uh, yes sir! Of course," I replied, snapping out of my thought.

"Good, we can use all the hands we can get," Dr. Stevens said.

I nodded, and went down to the OR to help scrub up. My heart rate was beating. What the hell did this guy do? First he had gotten a knife wound and now fell off a building and was shot? He wasn't a policeman because his insurance was weird and didn't have any of the benefits that a policeman would have.

"Alright, we've got a limited amount of time and we need to save this guy. We've got to get to the bullet and make sure it hasn't caused any more damage than it already has. It went through his shoulder and looks like it's very close to the heart. Dr. Coats, you'll be working ortho. It's a good day to save lives, people," Dr. Stevens ordered.

And then it was as if we were a bunch of bees at the hive. We were all working and doing what needed to be done. The weird thing was, I felt some weird kind of affinity to Dean. I almost felt like it was my responsibility to save him, not just as a doctor.

I knew guys like him. They flirted with you until they tricked you into thinking that you really fell for them and the minute you did, they they'd back away and break your heart. I knew these guys. I was familiar with these guys? I had made that mistake before so why was I falling for it all over again? Not that I was, but like I said, I almost liked his flirtation yesterday in the ER.

Surgery took a lot longer than expected but hey, I guess that's what happens when a guy falls off of a twenty foot building and gets shot. I was amazed that he was still alive and that the surgery was successful.

"Dr. Montgomery, you don't mind going to talk to the family and letting them know the surgery went well?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"No, sir. He has family?" I asked.

"Yes, he has a brother waiting in the ER and he seems very anxious," Dr. Stevens informed. 

I nodded, "Of course."

I removed my gloves and the aids removed the surgery gown. I walked out the waiting room only to be greeted by a very tall, brunette man. He was equally handsome as his brother and he looked extremely worried. He was pacing, even.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery," I said, going over towards the brother. "You must be Dean's brother."

"Yeah, I am. How is he? Is he alright?" the guy asked back.

"Yes, the surgery went successfully but we're going to have to keep him in the hospital for the next few weeks. Recovery is going to be crucial. He's going to need to physically heal and then go through physical therapy before leaving," I informed, trying to be as professional as I could.

"But he's okay, right?" Sam asked, worriedly.

"Yes," I reassured with a comforting smile.

"What did you say your name was again?" the guy asked.

"Dr. Montgomery, well… Jennie," I introduced.

"I'm Sam," he replied, shaking my hand. "Were you in there, operating on him?"

"Yes, I was," I said back.

"Thank you so much."

"You can see him now if you'd like. We've set him up in the ICU. He may look a little… rough," I said.

"I'd like to see him," Sam said.

"Right this way," I replied. I started walking towards the ICU, Sam right next to me. We walked in silence for a while but I couldn't help myself. I just had to ask. "If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did this happen? I mean, yesterday he came in with a knife wound and now a gunshot wound and falling off of a twenty foot building?"

"It was a hunting accident," Sam said, deliberately.

I guess I could take that as an answer but something was telling me that there was so much more to it. Sam was lying about what had happened.

"He's right in there," I said, opening the door the Dean's ICU room.

"Okay, thank you," Sam said back, before going in. I knew that he'd probably want to be alone with his brother so I left the room.

"Dr. Montgomery?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around only to find Dr. Stevens standing behind me.

"We did a good thing," I said, looking at the two brothers. Sam had pulled up a chair to his brother's bedside and was talking to him. It almost made me wish I had something like that.

"Yes, we did. May I have a word with you actually?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Dr. Montgomery, you're a very promising young doctor. Honestly, you're the best I've seen out of all the interns," he started. I was? That definitely caught me off guard. "When you first applied here, I remember reading in your essay that eventually you wanted to do something like Doctors without Borders."

"Yeah, I'd love that," I said, eagerly. What was his point? It was killing me, the suspense!

"Good, because I hope you don't mind, but I've submitted your name to a program. After your internship, you'd start your residency elsewhere. There are a couple of places to go, but they determine it. It'd range from Uganda to South America, that kind of thing," Dr. Stevens said.

I tried to keep my jaw from dropping but I knew I needed to keep it professional or whatever, "I'm honored. Thank you so much."

"Just keep up the good work," Dr. Stevens said.

"I will," I replied.

Dr. Stevens and I went our separate ways. He probably went off to another surgery while I went home. I was exhausted from the day. It was kind of weird leaving home early in the morning and getting back later at night but I guess I didn't completely mind. Once I got home, everyone was already home. Katie liked to bake late at night. It was kind of her unwind button.

"You're home late," she said, as I came into the kitchen. She was now removing cookies off of the cookie pan and putting them on a plate. She took a bite out of one. I reached toward the plate and took a cookie, biting into it. Mmm, very well deserved after today.

"Yeah, I was in on a long surgery today," I said, yawning.

"Wait, were you in on the GSW/twenty feet fall case?" she asked, curiously.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Lucky bitch!" she exclaimed.

"It was the guy from yesterday, K," I replied.

"Who was?" she asked.

"The gunshot wound case today," I replied.

And then all of a sudden, Katie got quiet, "Oh."

"I mean, it was fine, just kind of odd, I guess," I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she offered.

"Not really," I replied, shrugging.

"Okay, it's up to you," she replied.

Katie was a good friend for offering that, but I really wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Hey, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, getting up and starting to walk out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight!" she called from the kitchen.


	3. First Name Basis

My eyes snapped open to the loud sounds of a Guns 'N Roses song blaring through my alarm clock radio.

"Dang, Dave Matthews Band was easier to wake up to!" I mumbled to myself.

I stumbled out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Of course, there were the other three people living in my house that I had to deal with but it didn't matter. In no time, we were on our way to work. We were in the locker room and I was putting my bag into the locker. I slammed the door shut as Kate chatted away.

"Alright people, no more chit chat. Let's make rounds first," Dr. Moran said, coming into the interns' locker.  
>We all rushed to her side and made our way to the different patients' rooms. We all filed into our last room.<p>

"Montgomery!" Dr. Moran barked, calling me out to introduce this case.

"Dean Winchester, age twenty nine. Took a twenty foot fall at a GSW to the shoulder. Surgery was yesterday. He's in the recovery period and will undergo PT after recovery," I said, not even glancing at his chart. Dean was awake. He made eye contact with me and smiled. I gave him a small friendly smile but I looked away as soon as I began blushing.

"Good. Capshaw and Johnson you'll be with me today. Paulson, you'll be with Dr. Coats today," she ordered. The rest of my friends nodded their heads and dispersed.

"Where do I go?" I asked, nervously.

"Dr. Stevens has requested your service on this case today. Do the usual," Dr. Moran ordered.

"I will," I replied. So I was going to be with Dean all day? I wasn't quite sure how that made me feel…  
>relieved, but nervous.<p>

As soon as Dr. Moran left the room, Dean spoke up.

"You know, we've really got to stop meeting like this," I joked.

"That's really weird, you know?" he asked.

"What is?" I asked back.

"The way that you just talk about us like we're not here," Dean replied.

I shrugged, "its standard procedure. And speaking of, I need to check some stuff. Just you know, vital, blood pressure, heart rate, all that." I picked up his clipboard and ruffled through it. I then got my stethoscope from behind my neck. "This is going to be cold. Take a deep breath for me."

"Standard procedure?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, professionalism," I answered.

Dean laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said.

"Anyways, how're you feeling this morning?" I asked, sitting in the chair that was pulled next to his bedside.

"Well, I hurt all over but other than that I'm peachy," Dean replied.

I smiled a bit, "Yeah we should be giving you some more medicine for the pain in about an hour or so."

"You know, I never caught your first name," Dean started.

"Dean, I'm your doctor," I said back.

"See, you know my first name but I don't know yours. 

Now how is that fair?" he replied.

I sighed, "Jennie. It's Jennie."

"I like it," he replied.

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"Well now you know my whole name and I don't know yours," I challenged.

"See, I know you were into me," he smirked.

"Nice try, buddy," I chuckled, blushing a little.

"You did say you'd think about it," Dean reminded.

"Think about what?" I asked.

"Our date," Dean replied.

"I never said that! You said that I'd think about it," I pointed out.

"Same difference," Dean shrugged.

"Where's your brother? He was here all night," I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, the nurses sent him back to the motel we're staying at. He was exhausted," Dean replied.

"Dr. Montgomery, I see you've become well acquainted with our patient here," Dr. Stevens said, coming into the room.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good, it looks like you and our patient here will be spending some time together today," Dr. Stevens said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"I need you to monitor him. Trust me, you want to be in on this," Dr. Stevens said, giving me that look that said, 'if it turns surgical again, it will be interesting' so I went along with it. That and the fact that he was recommending me for a program.

"Okay, sure, I can do that. But what about my other patients?" I asked.

"Go take care of it and I'll page Capshaw or Johnson to cover for you the rest of the day," Dr. Stevens advised.

"Oh okay, will do. Thank you," I replied.

"Very well," Dr. Stevens said, before leaving the room, me following close behind.

"It's Winchester," Dean said, when I was standing in the door way.

"What?" I asked, turning around, the end of my white coat twirling a bit.

"My last name, it's Winchester. Did you not read it on the chart?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to ask you myself," I replied.

"Huh," he sounded, before I left the room.

I went and attended to Mrs. Rogers an elderly woman with a staph infection. She was being discharged today so there wasn't much I had to attend to. I made my way back to Dean's hospital room to give him pain medication.

"Here," I said, coming back into the room.

"You came back," Dean said.

"Yeah, apparently a sixty year old woman with a staph infection is quite treatable," I replied, sarcastically.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Um, twenty five, why?" I asked back.

"Just curious," he replied.

"Hm," I sounded.

"Well I don't have the advantage of reading a chart and knowing a personal history about you, now do I?" Dean asked, challengingly.

"No," I replied.

Dean put the pill in his mouth and swallowed with a gulp of water.

"So you never told me your answer," Dean said.

"What answer?" I asked.

"After I get out of this place, how about you and I go out?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I couldn't-," I started.

"But you want to," he interrupted.

"You're up!" a voice exclaimed.

I turned around to see Dean's brother standing in the door way. Saved by the… brother? Thank God he was here because he was saving me from having to answer a very awkward question to my patient. The thing was, yes, I probably would say yes if he wasn't my patient.

"He's been up since eight," I said.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" Sam asked urgently.

"The nurses said that you were exhausted and when Dean was up, he apparently told them not to," I  
>replied.<p>

"Tattle tale," Dean mumbled.

"Dean!" Sam warned.

"Look, I'm fine. Jennie, tell him I'm fine!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dr. Montgomery," I corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean said. 

Sam looked at the both of us with a weird look on his face.

"You know what, I just got a page. You two should talk and I'll be back," I said, excusing myself from the room.

"Hey, you paged me?" Alex asked, seeing me.

"Oh yes, um, Dr. Stevens wants me on the Winchester case today and apparently I need to be there like… every minute and what not. Could you cover Mrs. Rogers for me?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Thank you so much, Alex. You're a life saver!" I exclaimed. I turned my back and began to walk the other way.

"Hey, Jennie?" Alex asked. I stopped and turned around the look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Nothing, never mind," Alex said, looking down shyly. 

I gave him a weird look but made my way back to Dean's hospital room.


	4. McSteamy

"Mrs. Rogers is a real sweetie, I don't know why you gave her up," Alex said, sitting at the table, joking around.

I laughed, "Yes, well I'm glad you feel that way, Alex. I had to give her up because I'm working the Winchester case."

"Lucky! Again?" Bradley asked me. "Dang. What do I have to do to get on a case like that?"

"Okay, it's really not that interesting anymore. I mean, the surgery is done and over with. Now all he has to do is lie in bed and heal until he can go through PT and then go home," I said, defensively.

"Well, it must be specifically interesting for you," Katie added in, wiggling her eyebrows as she took a bite of her salad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked as if what she was saying was complete blasphemy.

"Oh come on you guys! Please tell me you saw what happened when we got into that room," Katie said, looking at the two boys at our table as if they were idiots. "Seriously?"

"Uh no, I really didn't see anything," Bradley said.

"Me neither," Alex mumbled.

"Both she and Sexy Patient looked at each other and he smiled at her and Jennie was blushing like mad!" Katie pointed out.

"Well you don't have to point it out!" I exclaimed.

"See and she's not even denying it! You're so into him!" Katie exclaimed.

"Katie, I think it's because I've been boy deprived for like… all of my internship and he's very flirtatious. I'm not thinking anything of it and besides, I'm his doctor. That'd be inappropriate. Plus, what would our resident think about that?" I said, making my points.

"But you have to admit, he is attractive. No offense, honey, not that you're not," Katie said, directing her last sentence at her boyfriend, Bradley.

"None taken. I'm a straight dude and I'll even admit that he's a good lookin' guy," Bradley added.

"Okay, yeah, I find him attractive," I admitted.

"Like I said, Sexy Patient!" Katie declared.

I giggled, "Oh God."

"Okay, I'd rather not talk about guys it's just kind of, weird you know?" Alex said.

"Are you jealous Alex?" Katie asked, suspiciously.

"No! Why would I be jealous?" Alex asked back, defensively.

"But yeah, we should make up a nickname for him. Like… McDreamy or… McSexy. McLusty?" Katie suggested.

Bradley and I both burst into laughter, "Katie that's from Grey's Anatomy!"

"So? It's like they filmed our lives…," she defended, innocently shrugging.

I laughed, "Okay fine, we can call him McSteamy."

"I'm good with McSteamy," Bradley added.

We all looked at Alex, "Yeah, McSteamy, sure."

"What's his deal?" Katie asked.

Bradley shrugged but the look on his face betrayed him. He definitely knew something.

"Anyways, how are your patients?" I asked, curiously, trying to get the topic off of mine.

"Good, boring," Katie replied.

"No McSteamy to flirt with," Bradley replied, frowning falsely.

"Okay can we stop talking about that?" I exclaimed.

"I'm really perfectly content with that," Alex added, perking up a bit.

"Cool. Okay so new topic. Um… intern exams are coming and I'm freaking out," I said.

"Oh God, don't even remind," Bradley groaned.

"Yeah, we're not even talking about this. Anyone up for getting a drink after work?" Katie suggested.

"Sure," I replied.

"Me too," Bradley said.

"Gladly," Alex agreed.

Later on that day, I returned to Dean. Dr. Stevens called me in for another surgery and it was about the end of the night when I'd returned to Dean. I was off in about fifteen minutes but I needed to check vitals one more and chart before going home.

"Hi," I said, walking into the room.

"Hey, babe," he smiled.

"Dean, what did I tell you about the whole patient-doctor relationship? It should not be remotely romantic at all so that means you're not allowed to hit on me," I said.

"Babe, I've never played by the rules," he said back.

"And here were go again with the 'babe' thing," I mumbled.

"You leaving?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Is your brother stopping by again tonight?"

"Uh yeah but he has to leave town for a couple of days. It's kind of a… business trip kind of thing," Dean replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," I said.

"Hey, Jennie?" Dean asked.

"You're still stuck on the Jennie thing?" I asked back, turning around.

"Hey, you coming?" Alex asked, coming into the room and interrupting whatever Dean needed to say to me.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," I replied.

"Okay," Alex said, leaving again.

"Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow," Dean said.

"Oh, okay," I replied, somewhat disappointed. Did I sound disappointed?

I headed over to the bar a couple of blocks from the hospital where I was meeting my friends. So Dean's brother was leaving? What kind of family member did that? Obviously, Sam was a good brother. I could see that he loved Dean a lot but it was still weird that he was going away, especially at such a weird time. What exactly did those two do? Why were they living together and how exactly had Dean ended up in the kind of medical condition that he was in? There were so many questions that probably didn't have answers at the moment and I probably never would find them out either. But I was so damn curious.


	5. One Lucky Guy

Mr. Winchester seems already to be doing really well. After the two weeks he can start PT and we can keep him here for about… a month total," I asked, puzzled.

"The twenty foot fall was stopped so technically it was only about ten," he replied.

"Oh, how was I not told earlier?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure, Dr. Montgomery. Pay attention next time," Dr. Stevens replied.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Good morning, Dean," I said, coming into the hospital room.

"You're on my case again?" Dean asked.

I chuckled, "Yeah, you're stuck with me again today. You must be one unlucky guy."

I looked at the monitor and scribbled down the information. Vitals were stable and everything looked good. Dr. Stevens had said he'd be up in about a week more or so which was amazing. How was it remotely possible that this guy would be able to start PT in two weeks? Normally, he would've been discharged by those two weeks just from the shoulder gunshot wound but with the fall… it should take a lot longer. Of course it'd take long to heal, but his body was functioning properly and everything.

"I wouldn't call that unlucky," Dean replied.

"Oh please don't start that again," I said.

"What?" Dean asked.

I looked up from the clipboard.

"Look, Dean, the thing is, in the real world if you'd asked me out I probably would say yes but this is my job and I… it's not something I was to screw up," I explained.

"I know, it makes sense," Dean replied.

"Then why-," I started.

"I don't know, I figured if I kept trying eventually you'd say yes," he shrugged.

"How's your shoulder doing?" I asked, glancing over at the sling.

"Alright, I guess," Dean replied.

"Alright, I guess," I said aloud, pretending to write it down on the chart.

Dean gave a whole, manly, hearty laugh. It was a nice laugh. It was a comforting laugh. It was a laugh I could get used to.

"When did you brother leave?" I asked.

"This morning actually. He stopped by earlier today," Dean replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you two do for a living?" I asked, anxiously.

"It's a long story," Dean replied.

"Everything is a long story with you," I said back.

"Well if you'd let me take you out on that date, maybe I'd be able to tell you it," Dean replied.

I went over to a chair and placed a bunch of binders next to me, curled up in the chair and started going through the binders one by one and writing in what I needed.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Charting," I replied.

"Oh," Dean said. "Yeah, I have no idea what that is."

"It's not much really. Just keeping up with patient stuff," I replied.

"Ah," Dean said.

"I'm sorry, you're probably bored, aren't you?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It's whatever."

"Well we could talk, if you wanted to. I'm kind of yours for the day so… yeah," I said.

"Oh no, babe, I don't do chick flick moments," Dean said.

I rolled my eyes, "It wouldn't be a chick flick moment. We'd just talk."

"Like I said, a chick flick moment," Dean replied.

"Okay, whatever you say," I replied, returning to my charts.

There was a long silence. What did Dean even do when I wasn't here? Harass other women? Okay, that was bad of me to say.

"If you want to turn on the TV you can," I started.

"So what made you want to be a doctor?" Dean asked.

I looked up from my charts, "I thought you said you didn't do chick flick moments." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I thought you said it wasn't a chick flick moment," Dean said.

I glared at him but then sighed, "It was pretty early, actually. I think I was in… maybe the seventh grade but I was taking some health class and I thought it was really, really boring. We were talking about, jeez, I don't even know, but then we got to the organs. I was amazed at how one little thing could do so much… and then we got to the heart.

I was fascinated with the way that it's like… this little machine that just works and in one second it could stop and everything ends, you know? But I was just, so entranced by the fact that this one organ controls everything. It determines whether you live or die and that kind of scared me," I explained.

"So you decided to study it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you could put it that way," I replied.

"Wow," Dean said.

"What?" I asked, awkwardly.

"I just, nothing, it's, I've never met someone like  
>that," Dean replied.<p>

"You've never met doctors before?" I asked.

"No, just, someone like you," he replied.

I giggled, "Okay now you're making this into a chick flick moment."

"Is it working?" Dean asked.

"Maybe," I replied. I got up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have other patients to check on lover boy," I replied.

Dean just looked at me with a silly grin on his face and this look of wonder in his eyes. I had never had someone look at me like that and it was the greatest feeling in the world. He was going to make me give into this wasn't? It was just this look of… I had no idea but the way it made me feel, there were no words to describe that.


	6. Heart to Hearts with Dean Winchester

"How were the other patients?" Dean asked me as I returned to his room.

"Fine," I replied, contently.

"Fine?" Dean asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"We were making so much progress and now all you can give me a one word answer?" Dean asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"See, there you go again with the one word answers," Dean said.

"The patients were fine. Look, four words," I pointed out.

"Good job," he replied, sarcastically. The both of us laughed and I sat next to the chair by his hospital bed.

"So if we were making so much progress, then why don't you tell me something about yourself?" I asked.

"Nah, you don't want to know about me. I'm boring," Dean replied.

"Oh come on, I shared something personal with you. It's only fair if you can share something with me," I said.

"Who said I played fair?" Dean smirked.

"Please?" I asked.

"Fine. I don't have a middle name," Dean replied. "Happy?"

"Oh come on! I told you about my weird and creepy obsession with the human heart! You've got to give me something other than the fact that you don't have a middle name," I exclaimed, playfully. He smiled at me.

"If you really want to know, my dad, my brother and I are all really close. We uh, had to carry on the family business when my mom was killed in a… house fire. My dad died a couple years ago saving my ass so… yeah, if that's personal enough for you," Dean replied. I could tell he was reliving several painful memories.

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You didn't have to tell me-," I said, reaching out and grabbing his hand. He looked up at me, surprised at what I was doing.

"Well if it got you to hold my hand then I'm okay with that," Dean replied.

I smiled a big, "Well then maybe you should share things like that more often with me. You never know when something like this will happen."

"Maybe I should," he smirked.

"But really, Dean, I'm so sorry for you loss. My dad died in a car accident when I was young and my mom just passed away about a year ago so… I know how it feels to lose a parent," I said back.

He shot me a sympathetic smile, "You win some, you lose some, you know?"

"Sure," I replied, nodding. I could tell that he was trying to be 'manly' by brushing it off but I could see the pain written all over his face. This guy was damaged. Why did that make my attraction to him grow stronger? Wow, now I was fucked up.

"Hey, are you coming home?" Alex asked, coming into the room. Dean and I immediately let go of each others' hands.

"Yeah, just a minute," I said back.

"Okay, I'll be in the car," Alex replied.

"Okay," I said. Once Alex was gone Dean cleared his throat.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend," he started.

"I don't," I replied.

"You just happen to live with that guy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I live with two other interns too. Bradley, Katie, and Alex. When my mom passed, she uh left her house to me. I was moving here anyways to start my internship so I moved in the house. It felt weird being alone in it so I looked for roommates. Alex and I are not dating. I don't think of him that way," I replied, chuckling a little at the end.

"Really? Because it kind of seems like he's into you," Dean replied.

"He is not," I argued, playfully.

"I don't know, it kind of seems like he is. I don't really blame the guy, though. He glared at me a couple of times and you should've seen his reaction when he saw us holding hands. I don't think he's my biggest fan," Dean replied. Was he right?

"I doubt that," I said.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Dean replied.

"Okay, well I'm off for the next twenty four hours. I think it's about the first time I've ever been off before five," I chuckled.

"You're leaving already?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Oh, okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Dean  
>asked.<p>

"Yeah, I'll be back by tomorrow," I replied.

"Bye, Jennie," Dean said.

"Bye," I replied.

At home, Katie and Bradley I had immediately gone to sleep. The thing was though, all I could think about was Dean. He was lonely… he didn't have anyone. His brother was off on some business trip and he had no one back at the hospital. Well, he had no one but me. I felt terrible. The thing was, I had really started feeling something for Dean and that was a bad sign. He kept hitting on me but when we started talking about our personal life… I couldn't help myself. Underneath the façade he put on, there was something there. Something that I knew I wanted to get to know. Someone I could see myself loving.

I got some stuff together in a bag and hurried out of my room.

"Hey where are you going?" Alex asked, seeing me.

"I'm going back to the hospital," I replied.

"But we're off," Alex started.

"I know, I just want to check on Dean," I said back.

"Oh, okay," Alex said.

"I'll see you when I get back," I said back, before leaving.


	7. Scrabble Dates and Maybe's

I peeked into the hospital room to see if Dean was asleep and he wasn't. He was watching the television and not at all paying attention to what was going on out here.

"Hey," I said, coming into the room.

"Jennie, what're you doing here? I thought you said you were off for the night," Dean said.

I ignored his question and instead said, "Whenever I was sick, my mom would come into my room with scrabble and we'd play for hours. It was the only way she'd be able to distract me and then finally get me to fall asleep."

"Are you implying that I never sleep?" Dean joked.

"No," I chuckled. "But I thought you and I could play." I placed the scrabble board game on the table that was usually used for food. I opened up the box and took out the board game, setting it up so that we could play.

"You know, I haven't really played this game, well… ever," Dean started.

I looked up from the game, "You haven't?"

"No, I don't actually know how to play," he said, looking down in embarrassment a bit. Well that caught me off guard.

"Oh, well it's easy. I'll teach you. As long as you can spell you'll be fine," I said.

"We might have a little trouble then," Dean joked.

I giggled, "Okay, here's how it goes."

I then went on to explain how scrabble works, how the points add up and how you win. We were well into the game when I got this warm feeling that I hadn't felt in a really long time. It was the feeling of happiness. It was this feeling of liveliness that I had only felt when I was with boys that I was completely enamored with. Dean made me feel this way and as terrible as it was, I loved it. We were really getting to know each other and this game was fun. I was having a lot of fun with Dean. Besides surgery, I hadn't really had any fun in a long time, if you can even count surgery as fun.

I sat on his hospital bed, my legs crossed Indian style. I placed down a couple more letter tiles onto the scrabble board contently.

"Okay, I've got another one. S-h-a-g, shag. Fifteen more points for me and I'm still kicking your ass," I declared, playfully. I lay down the scrabble tiles onto the board in a neat, vertical line. "Your turn."

"Now you didn't tell me we were playing dirty scrabble," he smirked.

"We are not playing dirty scrabble!" I exclaimed.

"Shag?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "The dance style, you perv."

"That's really a dance style?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed with a giggle.

"Well in that case, S-C-R-E-W, and with the double word scramble, that'll be 45 more points for me. I'm not too far behind, Jennie" Dean replied smugly, placing down the tiles onto the scrabble board.

"See, now you've turned it into dirty scrabble. This is your fault," I playfully accused. I stuck my tongue out at him. "And I'm still winning."

"That's what I do, babe. I can make anything dirty," he smirked.

There was a momentary awkward pause.

"So do you use this on every girl?" I asked, cocking my head to the side a bit, curiously.

"Well how else am I supposed to get you into bed with me?" Dean teased.

I chuckled, "But seriously. Considering your forwardness when we first met, I assume that you're like this with every girl you meet."

"Just the pretty ones," the replied.

"See, this is what I mean," I pointed out.

"You don't like it?" Dean asked.

I sighed, "It's not that I don't like it, I'm just curious." I shrugged and shifted in the place that I was sitting on his bed a little.

"I don't know… it's how I've always been. I never stayed in more than one place for more than two months, Dad was never around so what else could I do?" Dean shrugged, almost with a hint of remorse.

"Um, play sports? Study? Do something important?" I suggested, partially joking.

"Okay, something fun," Dean replied.

I giggled, "No it makes sense. And unfortunately it's just makes you more…appealing." I hated to admit it but it was true.

"Oh, so you like the reformed bad boy?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, maybe," I replied. "And the hospital gown is really doing it for me."

Dean laughed a bit, "Yeah I bet it's a real turn on. You know, I don't think I've ever think I've seen you in real clothes." He looked me up and down making me blush. I wasn't wearing anything too impressive. It was just jeans and t-shirt. "Your hair is down too. You never wear it down." Dean reached up to touch my hair, running the tips of it through his fingers. I blushed.

"Well that's because you've never seen me outside of this hospital. I have to keep my hair out of my face here," I replied, trying not to seem so obvious.

"I think we should change that," Dean said.

"Change what?" I asked.

"The fact that I've never seen you outside of this hospital," he replied.

I looked down and smiled to myself a little bit, "Yeah, well when you get out of here maybe we can see about that date." This man really had me in the palm of his hand.

"So is that a yes?" Dean asked, smiling.

"It's a maybe," I replied, matter-of-factly.

"It's an answer," Dean said.

"It is an answer," I said back.


	8. Cheesecake and Tickle Fights

I had had two days off this week but I had been in the hospital every night to see Dean. The truth was, I was really falling for him and not in the silly schoolgirl crush or lusty way, but the real kind of falling for him. We talked and I was really getting to know and like the person that he was. And it wasn't lust because I knew that I liked him for more than just his looks, not like that hurt anything. He was a very attractive man, I had to admit that. It seemed like from what he had told me he had mainly gotten with girls just for sex but this felt different. I liked him for him and I hoped that he liked me for me. He couldn't just be putting up with me for sex because he had been in the hospital for quite some time. He could just hit on someone else but he hadn't been. This felt real.

We made rounds first. I then checked on all of my other patients before finally making my way to Dean. Today was somewhat special feeling. I guess Dean and I were starting to acknowledge that we were developing feelings for each other. He'd shoot me a glance and I'd look away or we'd share a secretive smile. It was all stolen glances and secret smiles. I wasn't going to lie, it was hot. Currently, there was a nurse in Dean's hospital room giving him medicine and stuff. I went into the room and the nurse glared at me, immediately storming out of the room.

"Hey, what was that all about?" I asked, acknowledging Dean. I checked his heart monitor and wrote down a couple of things to his chart. He was doing really well and I knew I'd miss him when he'd leave the hospital.

"Oh the nurses are just jealous that you've been having hot scrabble dates with… what're they calling me again, McSteamy?" he asked, chuckling a little.

"Oh don't get cocky about it," I said, calling him out.

"I'm just saying," he replied, faking defense.

"So hot scrabble dates huh?" I asked, curiously. I sat down next to him on his hospital bed.

"You should know. You've been there," Dean replied.

"Hm, I didn't know they were hot," I said.

"Well you should've. I was there," he smirked, reaching out and holding my hand which made my heart rate increase about a billion times faster.

I laughed. I liked where we were at the moment. I liked the way he held my hand, the way he made cocky jokes, the way he looked at me. It was all so bad but so very, very good. I had to remind myself that right now I couldn't do this and that I was his doctor.

"So it's been two weeks. You start your physical therapy today," I started, pulling away from Dean and standing up. He gave me a confused look but then snapped out of it.

"Uh yeah, I do," Dean replied, suspiciously.

"Let me know how it goes," I said. Just then, my pager went off. Saved by the bell! That was extremely convenient. "Oh shoot, okay I have to go. I'm being called for surgery but I'll come back later tonight."

"Tonight?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it's about an eight hour surgery and I've got other patients to take care of, silly," I said, trying to loosen up a bit. He knew I was acting weird already.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight," he said. The two of us just stared at each other and he looked like he wanted to kiss me now.

"Yeah, I'll see you," I said, trying not to seem like I was in a hurry to leave but I was. "Fuck."

I couldn't figure my feelings out at all. I was really falling for Dean and I really liked him but at the same time this was against the rules. I was a doctor, not his girlfriend. The relationship would be terribly unprofessional and inappropriate and was overall just a bad idea. But then there was that little voice that reminded me about how much I liked him and how he made me feel. I thought about the way he looked at me, his smile, that smirk of his, and the fact that I thought about him a lot. Come to think about it, I thought about all the time.

I had been making extra trips to the hospital or staying late just to be with Dean. Just yesterday I had passed up an appendectomy so that I could be with Dean. What was happening to me? I shook the thoughts from my mind and went into the OR to get prepped. I needed to not think about it. Was this screwing my career over? Would purging Dean from my life screw me up even more? There were always other fishes in the sea but something was telling me not to let this one go.

After surgery and after checking on my other patients I went to the on call room just clear my head and think. I groaned, laying down on the bed and closing my eyes. I took a deep breath in. I shouldn't be doing this but I knew if I'd see him than I'd just want him even more. It was no use. I had two choices. I could leave the case or I could let myself succumb. In the end, leaving the case would be worse so I knew what I had to do. I had to try my hardest not to succumb to temptation, even though I knew that I most likely would. Well this was going to be fun.

I took in another deep breath before opening my eyes again. I had told Dean that I would go see him and I probably should stick to that. Plus, he'd probably wonder where I was. But would he? Did he even think about me? The fact that I was even asking these questions meant that I had it a lot worse than I thought. I groaned before getting up off of the bed and going back into the hospital.

"Hey, Montgomery. Nice work in the OR today. I'll see you tomorrow," Dr. Coats said.

"Oh right! Because I'm off already. Right," I mumbled. "And thank you, by the way for the opportunity. The surgery, quite frankly was… thrilling!"

"You deserved it," was all Dr. Coats replied.

"Thank you," I smiled, extremely honored. And that's when it hit me. I was starving. I decided to run home, make dinner, and then I'd come back to see Dean. Was it bad that one of the only things I could think about was what I was going to wear? Ughh, yep, I had it bad.

I drove home to find my house unlocked. I went into the kitchen where the rest of my friends were, "Hey guys."

"Hey, how was your surgery?" Bradley asked.

"Great! It went well," I answered. "How was everyone's day?"

"Good," Katie replied, chipperly. "Here , babe. Try this." She spoon fed Bradley a piece of cheesecake.

"Mm, good," Bradley smiled at Katie.

"You made cheesecake?" I asked.

"Yep. And there's left over Chinese in the fridge. Well, that's what we had for dinner. Figured you'd be fine with it too," Katie answered.

"Where's Alex?" I asked.

"He went out with a couple of guys from ortho," Katie answered.

"Ew. Why?" I asked.

"Be nice. He's branching out," Bradley reminded.

"Yeah, but the guys from ortho? Really? That's like… trying to make friends with the entire football team and then attempting to hold an intellectual conversation with them. The guys from ortho are such jerks!" I exclaimed.

"Don't get on him about it," Katie defended.

"Hm, I'm sure he'd love that actually," Bradley teased.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing, no, nothing," Bradley said back, covering up his comment.

"Okay, well I'm going to warm up the left overs and then go back to the hospital. Do you think I could take a piece of your cheese cake back?" I asked, curiously.

"Sure, why?" Katie asked.

"Don't be silly, Katie. She wants to take it back to her boo," Bradley teased.

"He is not-, he's not mine!" I protested.

"Ooh, are we still talking about McSteamy?" Katie asked.

"No. It's, we're friends, that's all and even that pushes the boundaries. I just thought a change from the hospital food would be nice and he started physical therapy today too," I added.

"Yeah, sure," Katie answered.

"Thanks," I replied. I sighed. Did they suspect anything? I didn't want to say anything else in fear of hearing what they had to say about me and Dean. It'd probably just make me freak out even more. I quickly ate dinner and then took a piece of cheesecake before hurrying back to the hospital.

"Can I come in?" I asked, standing in the doorway to Dean's hospital room.

"Took you long enough," Dean teased. I rolled my eyes playfully and walked into the room. I sat on the chair next to his bed and set my purse down. 

"Sorry, I uh, ran home to get dinner and change and then come back," I mumbled.

"You're fine. I was just starting to wonder whether I was being stood up or not," Dean replied.

"I was going to stop by earlier but just figured I'd stop by later after I ate and changed into something more comfortable… you know," I said back. I had decided on a pair of jeans, my converse, and a green v-neck tee that was flattering yet comfortable.

"I like…" he smirked, looking me up and down.

"Stop," I blushed, rolling my eyes and looking down out of flattery and awkwardness. "Hey, so how did therapy go today?"

"It was fine. Everything hurts but you know, besides that…" Dean said sarcastically.

I chuckled, "I bet you're doing great!"

He shrugged, "I'm pretty sore though. I could use a massage." He had that mischievous look in his eye and I giggled at his not so subtle hint.

"Are you asking me to give you a massage?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, pretty much," Dean answered.

"Hmm well I guess as your doctor I am allowed to. I'm supposed to tend to all of your needs," I replied, wittily.

"Mm, I can think of a couple of needs I'd like you to tend to," he smirked.

"Not those kinds of needs!" I exclaimed hitting him playfully.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry!" I hissed, forgetting that he was injured. "Okay, what hurts?"

"My legs… right above the knee…" Dean started.

"Well, okay, I can help with that," I said, shrugging innocently. I started to massage his legs and he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, that's good," he groaned before opening his eyes again. "A little higher." I shot him a funny look but moved my hands up a little higher and kept massaging his right thigh. "A little bit higher." I started to realize where my hands were going and smacked him again. "Ow! ... Really?"

"Okay, perv, we're done with this little massage thing," I said.

"It was worth a shot," Dean chuckled. "You need to lighten up a little. It was a joke!"

I rolled my eyes trying to hold back a laugh, "And by lighten up you mean rip my clothes off and screw you? I don't think so, Dean." Before he could ask anything else I changed the subject. "So I brought you something."

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah, Katie made cheesecake and thought it'd be nice for you to have something other than hospital food for once," I said. I bent down and got the cheesecake that I had wrapped up for Dean along with two forks. "Here." I hopped up onto Dean's hospital bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Wow, looks great," Dean said.

"I thought you'd say that," I said back. I took a bite of the cheesecake from my fork and handed him his own fork.

"Wow… good. Really good," Dean commented.

"I'll be sure to let Katie know," I answered.

"So… you seein' anyone?" Dean asked.

I shoot him a funny look, "No reason, just curious." There was an awkward silence between us before I said something else.

"What about you?"

"Nope. I'm in a different town every week. No time. Though I do get tons of tail on the road, just in case you were wondering," Dean replied, cockily.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself and for the record, I wasn't wondering," I reminded, taking another fork full of cheesecake. "What is it you do again that keeps you on the road?"

Dean sighed, "I thought I said that was a long story."

"Yeah, well we've talked about a lot of things that have been 'a long story'. Don't worry, you don't have to tell me or anything. I was just curious," I shrugged.

"I don't know… I'm not quite sure I should share that long story yet," Dean said back.

"What… are you in the mafia or something? Oh, or maybe you're a bounty hunter…" I said, fantasizing about the different jobs that Dean could be.

Dean chuckled, "Not really, but close."

"Oh, I've got it. You're probably secretly this rock star that tours around the country all the time and that only goes by Dean Winchester so that no one knows it's really you," I said, chuckling at my idea.

"Yep, you caught me," Dean said, playing along with my game.

I laughed, "I thought so. You definitely seem like the Jimmy Page kind of guy."

"You know Led Zeppelin?" Dean asked.

"I _love_ Led Zeppelin!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Dean asked, unconvinced.

"Yes!" I said, playfully defensive.

"Fine. Top five bands. Go," Dean ordered.

"Fine. Um… in no particular order: Led Zeppelin, The Clash, The Ramones, Metallica, and Jimmy Eat World," I replied.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Dean smiled.

"Well, I had a phase in high school… turns out that phase never really ended," I shrugged.

"Well, I'll be damned. I really have found the perfect woman. Smart, great taste in music, sexy…" Dean said.

"Stop, please, Dean, really," I replied, blushing.

"What? It's true!" Dean shrugged. His hand moved past my waist and I jumped a little. He shot me a curious look. "What was that?"

"Nothing," I replied, innocently as if nothing happened.

"No, you just jumped when I touched you here," Dean replied returning his hand to my waist and tickling me a little. I shimmied away from him. "Are you… ticklish?"

"No!" I exclaimed, hoping he wouldn't find out but it was too late.

"Oh yes you are!" Dean smirked and before I could move, he grabbed me by my waist and tackled me down to the bed and began to feverishly tickle me. I shrieked, squealed, and squirmed beneath him as he tickled me.

"Dean!" I squealed. "Dean stop it! Please! Dean, you're get me all tangled up in the wires!" I was referring to the hospital machines he was still hooked up to. He had an IV and heart monitors.

"I'd like you to be tangled up in me… just in another way," Dean smirked, leaning down in towards me but I pushed his face away with my hand and the two of us laughed.

"Are you going to get off of me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I kind of like the view from here," Dean replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay look, I'm your doctor and doctor's orders say that you should be in bed, not on top of a girl."

"No in bed on top of a girl is just what the doctor ordered," Dean smirked.

"Dean," I groaned.

"Besides, right now you're off work. You're not my doctor right now. You're just… a friend visiting me," Dean said back. 

"We're friends?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face.

"I'd like to think so," Dean replied.

A smiled widely, "Yeah me too."

"Mr. Winchester, no more visitors. Dr. Montgomery, you should probably go home. Lights out for the patients now," a nurse said coming in. My eyes widened in alarm and Dean got off me. I practically sprang out of the bed.

"Sorry! Um, I slipped and fell and he uh, yeah…" I trailed off, knowing there was no way out of this.

"Right," the nurse replied unconvinced.

"Thanks uh, I'll finish up Mr. Winchester's stuff for tonight and uh, I'll bring it down to the nursing station. I'm gonna go though. I promise," I said, awkwardly.

"Okay," the nurse said back. I nodded awkwardly and she left.

"So that's awkward," I said as soon as the nurse left. "I should go though. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Since when are you calling me Mr. Winchester again?" Dean asked.

"I just wanted to uh, you know, be formal and everything since I'm your doctor and you're my patient and uh... yeah," I said. It was hitting me. Sure, I was really starting to like this guy but he was my patient and I was being really bad about this.

"While I was on top of you?" Dean asked. "Yeah, that's a real formal relationship."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," I replied sarcastically. "Sorry, I should get going though. Tonight was…"

"Good, up until that."

I nodded, "It was." I smiled at Dean. I took his chart off of the table and finished up scribbling what I needed down. "I'll see you, Dean."

"You too," Dean replied. The two of us looked at each other as if there was something left to say but I knew I really needed to leave.

"Good night," I said.

"Good night, Jennie," Dean said back. I smiled a little before finally leaving. Shit, what was I getting myself into?


	9. Victorian Romances

It had been two more weeks and Dean had been doing physical therapy every day and every day he was getting better and better. I had stopped by to see him a couple of times during his PT and he was doing really well. He was walking but not quite completely on his own yet. I was happy for him but at the same time I was scared for what would happen when he left. I had been having these feelings for him and they'd been driving me insane. That maybe had to do with the fact that I hadn't told anyone. The secret was killing me. And it had all been like a Victorian romance filled with stolen glances and secret meetings. I was crazy about Dean and there was no denying that. I was too far gone.

I glanced into his room to see that he was watching TV. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail it was in, remembering that he liked my hair down better.

"Hi," I said, coming into his room, just to check on him although we both knew that that was an excuse. I checked his chart and everything was fine.

"Hi," he replied, happy to see me.

"How're you feeling today? Did you already have physical therapy this morning?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, you came in late today," Dean observed.

"Well I'm getting close to my eighty hours a week limit and so I got time off this morning. I got to sleep in this morning which was nice," I replied, smiling a apologetically.

"Oh okay," Dean replied.

"So I may not be able to come by tonight. I'm supposed to be studying for my intern exam, it's kind of a big deal," I started, reluctantly.

"Oh, what's the intern exam?" Dean asked.

"Well it kind of determines whether or not your move on to residency or have to repeat your intern year again. We all have to take it and I'd really just love to start my residency," I said, chuckling a bit. Of course I wanted to start my residency.

"Oh, well you could come here and study. I could help you if you wanted, not that you have to. I'm sure you and your intern friends are going to-," Dean started.

"No, I'd love to!" I interrupted, giddily. I was trying to hide my overjoyed feelings but I wasn't doing a very good job of it. Part of me was surprised that he said that mainly because I was hoping that he'd offer.

"I may not do a great job but I mean, I can try to quiz you or something," Dean suggested, shrugging casually.

"That'd be great, actually. I made note cards so you can quiz me," I said.

"Then it's a date," Dean said.

I paused and shot him a look, narrowing my eyes at him playfully, "It's a study date."

Dean chuckled, "You're going to say yes to me one day, you know that?" He had a cocky grin on his face that made me want to smack him and jump his bones all at the same time.

"Oh am I?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, you are," Dean smiled.

I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile. Dean was a handsome man. His smile probably should be illegal. My heart rate was speeding up and I was probably blushing like mad now. I was thankful that I wasn't the one hooked up to the heart monitor because that would just be really embarrassing.

"I'll see you tonight, Dean," I said.

"I'll be seeing you," He replied, before I left the room.

I was on a high. I was falling for this guy big time which was a good thing for me, but a bad thing for my career. If I actually acted on my emotions, I'd be that doctor that had a relationship with her patient. That was just… well it wasn't quite 'illegal' but it was definitely frowned upon and I'd look terrible compared to my fellow interns. The intern exam was really starting to freak me out and it was tomorrow so I knew I'd have to study hard tonight with Dean. I was hoping that he actually wanted to study and wasn't going to hit on me. This was important to me… and so was Dean.

"Hey, are you still coming home tonight to study with us?" Alex asked as I went to retrieve a couple of different patient charts at the nurses' station.

"Oh, I forgot about that! Um, actually, Dean is going to help me study," I replied.

"What does he know about medicine?" Alex scoffed.

"Alex, that's really rude," I pointed out. What exactly was he suggesting here?

"Sorry, yeah that was," he mumbled, averting his gaze to the window and away from me. Why wouldn't Alex look at me?

"He doesn't but he's going to quiz me and stuff," I explained, trying to get him to understand. Then again, it was Alex and he never would understand.

"Jennie, the intern exam is tomorrow. If you're taking this seriously than you better stop screwing around with your patient," Alex warned.

"What is your problem?" I exclaimed. It had become too much and I was reaching my boiling point. Alex was being a real jerk.

"My problem is you're never around anymore. We live in your house and you're barely even there. You're always with your damn patient!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm being a good doctor!" I shouted at Alex.

"No you're not. You're spending all of your time with this _one_ patient, not any of the others. It's all about Dean. All you do is spend time with Dean! Do you actually even sleep anymore?" he asked, proving a point. I looked away from him. Sure, I had been spending time with Dean and it had been taking up some of my free time but I didn't mind. "Yeah, didn't think so. God, Jennie, you're being a real idiot right now. It's obvious that you can't take care of yourself like-," Alex started.

"Like what?" I asked, angrily.

"Never mind. Do whatever the hell you want. I don't give a damn," Alex said storming away and leaving me completely confused. I hadn't expected him to be that mad or to say things like that. What exactly had he meant by all of it?

On my lunch break, I met Bradley in the cafeteria secretly hoping that Alex wouldn't be there. With the intern exam and with my ongoing internal battle with my feelings for Dean, I did not need any more drama in my life.

"I hate guys," I sighed, sitting down.

"What happened?" Bradley asked, curiously.

"Nothing. They're just confusing! And Alex, ughh, did you hear about his freak out today?" I asked, stabbing my fork into the pasta a little bit too angrily.

"Yeah... I think we all heard about it..." Bradley trailed off.

"I've been suturing all day that I think my fingers are going to fall off and I won't be able to take the exam tomorrow. I'm done. My career as a surgeon is over. I think Dr. Moran hates me, really, I do," Katie said, crashing when she got to the table.

"Aw, I'm sorry," I said, sympathetically.

"It's fine. I just want my pudding!" she announced. Today we had pudding in the cafeteria which was Katie's favorite. "Sorry, what're we talking about?"

"Alex, we got in a fight today in front of... everyone," I replied.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Katie said, perking up a little now that we were talking about hospital drama.

"You too?" I exclaimed in alarm. How many people had heard about it? Was it going around the entire hospital? I wasn't surprised because Alex had been yelling at the volume of an extremely amplified microphone. Part of me was confused but the other part of me was pissed off at him. He had no right to say those things to me! It was my life. 

"Yep," Katie replied.

"I'm just surprised he responded that way, you know? And why is he getting so worked up over Dean?" I asked, frustrated.

"Well, Jen..." Bradley started.

"What?" I asked. The both of them were looking at me as if I needed to take a big step back and reexamine the situation.

"You want to know the truth?" Katie asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

She sighed, "Of course he reacted that way, Jennie. He's practically been in love with you since the intern mixer. He's jealous, Jen. Look, he lives with you, works with you, you see him all day but won't give him a second look while this Dean guy waltzes in and you're already hung up on him. You spend all this time with Dean, who, might I add, is gorgeous, and I think he's had it."

"No he's not!" I replied.

"Yeah, he is. We can all see it, except maybe you," Katie said. I looked over at Bradley for confirmation and he nodded reluctantly.

I sighed, "God, I have way too much going on. I can't deal with this right now." I buried my face in my hands and closed my eyes. I just wanted to go home and curl up in bed. Actually, I wanted to go to Dean's room, vent to him, and then curl up in his bed with him. Obviously me not liking him wasn't really working.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Does it have anything to do with Dean?" Katie asked.

I paused. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to say something but it probably wasn't anything and besides, I couldn't focus on that. I chose my words carefully as I responded to her question.

"No it doesn't. We're not, we're just friends. I mean, we're not even friends. I'm his doctor. He's been here for like a month and I'm just trying to provide him with someone. His brother is gone and he's alone so I'm just trying to be a good doctor," I answered, cautiously. Even part of it was a lie. A couple of weeks ago we had established our friendship.

"Right," Katie said unconvinced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, defensively.

"I see the way he looks at you," she replied, coyly. "He practically undresses you with his eyes every time you walk into the room. Ugh, this is so Victorian romance. The stolen glances, forbidden love... This is so hot!"

"Okay, I need to stop buying you romance novels when you ask for them," Bradley chuckled. I laughed too.

I shook my head, "Look, I just need to focus on the intern exam for tomorrow and all will be fine."

"I know, Jen, but cut the guy some slack. He's hurting..." Bradley advised.

I nodded, "I know. I will."

That night, I went to Dean's hospital room. I peeked in and then took my hair down once more.

"Hey, you," I said, coming into the room.

"Are you friends mad that I took you away from them tonight?" Dean asked.

"No," I replied.

"Really because I heard about you and that guy Alex's fight," Dean replied, amused.

"How'd you hear about that?" I asked, panicked.

"I've been here for about a month. I hear everything," Dean replied, letting out a hearty chuckle.

I laughed, "Dean this isn't funny! And for the record, that's a little… creepy; you hearing stuff about me around the hospital. I guess I better watch what I do so it doesn't get back to you."

"I knew you were naughty," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject, "My friends were fine with it, well minus Alex but Katie has this batshit theory that he's in love with me."

"Well he kind of is," Dean replied. My jaw almost dropped. Him too?

"He is not!" I protested, in surprise. It was my first instinct to reply with.

"Jen, I see the way he looks at you," Dean reasoned.

"And how would you know about that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, defensively.

"Because I look at you the same way," Dean replied, sincerely. I bit my lip to try to hide the smile. I wanted to tell myself that it was just another line he used on every girl but this felt special. It felt real to me.

I cleared my throat, "Um, we should study now." I reached down and grabbed my huge stack of note cards rubber banded together and handed them to Dean. "Here."

"Holy shit, this is a lot of note cards!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well, there's a lot on the exam," I answered.

"Huh. Am I going to be able to pronounce any of these words right?" Dean asked.

"Probably not but I'll help you out," I winked at him. Dean smile and chuckled.

"You promise?" he asked.

"I promise," I replied, smiling back at him.


	10. Intern Exams and Almost Kisses

I had gone home at about eleven thirty last night and slept in till nine. The intern exam started at eleven and would be at the hospital. Things at home were tense. I could tell that Katie was taking Alex's side on this one and Alex wasn't even speaking to me. Bradley had to back Katie up on this one because he was her boyfriend but he kept shooting me sympathetic looks meaning he was on my side. The two of us walked into the hospital together.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked back.

"Your fight with Alex," he replied.

"Yeah, I'm trying not to think about that until after the exam," I said with a sigh.

"Sorry. How was studying with Dean last night? We missed you," Bradley replied.

"It was really good actually," I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's going on between the two of you?" Bradley asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Nothing," I responded, almost too quickly.

"Yeah okay," Bradley said, unconvinced.

The two of us walked into the hospital together and went into the elevator. Bradley pushed the button for the third floor, where our exam was being held.

"Oh I need to go check on something," I said, getting off at the second floor.

"Don't be late," Bradley reminded, almost as if it was a warning.

"I won't," I replied, getting out of the elevator. I made my way to Dean's room, nervously. I didn't know why I was nervous. It was just those jitters that people get when they see someone they like. God, I was acting like a school girl...

"Hey," I said.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were taking that exam," Dean asked, happy to see me.

"I just wanted to stop in a say hi before I took it," I replied, casually.

Dean smiled, "Well good luck," he said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"You're going to do great," Dean said. "As in, you didn't need me to study. You know it all. Now go ace that test!"

I smiled, "Thank you, Dean."

"It's all you," he replied. "You look beautiful, by the way."

I blushed, "Thank you."

I said goodbye to Dean, before getting in the elevator and going up the third floor where they were holding the exam. Almost everyone was sitting down and so I made my way to the nearest open seat. The proctor began to speak and the exam that determined my next year as a surgeon began.

After the exam, we were free to go and so I went to check on Dean but he was in physical therapy. I decided to go home instead because I was exhausted. I slept most of the day but made it back to the hospital at night just in time for the intern exam scores to come back and to start my next shift. It would hopefully be the last 48 hour shift that I'd have to work as an intern.

"Montgomery!" I heard Chief Williams exclaimed.

"Thank you," I said, holding the envelope in my hands.

"Are you going to open it?" Bradley asked.

Katie had opened her and both of them had passed. Alex was celebrating with another intern. She was cute and pretty and blonde which put me at ease. Hopefully he was already looking for other people. I glanced at my envelope.

"Uh, in a second, I have to be somewhere," I said.

Bradley shot me a look at Katie looked uncomfortable, "I'm sorry, guys!" I then hurried to Dean's room. If I had passed, he was the one I wanted to be with.

"Hey," I said, seeing him.

"That dress looks great on you," he said.

"yes, well you'll be seeing me in a pair of scrubs the next time I see you so don't get too attached," I replied.

"Did you pass your exam?" Dean asked, sitting up.

"I don't know," I replied.

"What do you mean? I thought you go the answers tonight," he said, then immediately seeing the envelope I was holding my hands. "You haven't opened it yet?"

"I wanted to be with you," I said, sitting on the edge of his bed. I then began to open the envelope. My eyes scanned the page eagerly.

"What does it say?" Dean asked.

I looked up worriedly, "I passed!"

"Damn, you scared me for a moment!" Dean exclaimed.

I giggled, "Thank you for studying with me. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Nah, it was all you," Dean replied.

At that moment, Dean and I stared into each other's eyes. His eyes glanced to my lips and then back at my eyes. He was going to kiss me. He wanted to kiss me. The two of leaned in a bit more but suddenly there was noise at the door.

"Dr. Montgomery, may I speak to you?" a voice asked. I whipped my head around to see Dr. Stevens standing the doorway.

"Yes, sir," I replied, getting off of the bed and leaving the room. I was busted, wasn't I?

"I see that you passed," he said.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"You'll be starting your residency tomorrow but I just want you to know that the program is considering you. You'd be able to do your residency there but it's taken one step in a positive direction," Dr. Stevens said.

"Seriously? Wow, okay. I'd be willing to leave if I needed to," I said.

"Good. And also, Montgomery, I don't what's going on between you and Mr. Winchester but it ends now," he said, firmly. I nodded my head.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

This had to end. Whatever it was had to end. It wasn't like it had turned into something yet but we had almost kissed. That was bad.

I went back into the room.

"Are we busted?" he asked.

"Kind of," I replied.

"So… what does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means, it means that I need to distance myself a little bit for now. I really like spending time with you but it'd probably be best if I we didn't spend so much time together. Plus they'll probably assign you some hot new intern that you can flirt with," I replied. This was goodbye, wasn't it?

"But I already have a hot intern," he smirked.

"I'm a resident now," I smiled, proudly.

"No, I meant Katie. We're having a red hot love affair," he joked.

I giggled, hitting him playfully.

"I'll still visit and stuff but maybe we shouldn't be as close," I said.

Dean nodded, "Whatever you want."


	11. First Kiss

Another week had passed and Dean was being discharged tomorrow. Would he leave once he was discharged? Did he even live here? Where did he live? Over the past two weeks I had put up with the incredible sexual tension but we had tried to distance ourselves and not become too attached to each other like we have been. I hated the fact that I wasn't able to be with him as much as I wanted to be. I thought about him all the time.

His brother was coming back tonight. I had a really bad feeling that they were going to leave. I came in the hospital around 4-ish so I didn't know how much time Dean and I had left which was tormenting me.

I picked up Dean's discharge form that I was supposed to be filling out. I had started on it early today but it was killing me. I filled out a couple of lines and then put my pen down, sighing. Why was this so impossible?

My pager beeped, and it was a page from another one of my patients that I was looking after in pediatrics. I hurried over to the opposite side of the hospital to see George. Maybe being on the other side of the hospital would be good for me – to get away from Dean. When I got to the room, George just needed an IV change and wanted to ask me some questions about where to go for his Make a Wish foundation trip.

"What about Italy?" George asked me, looking up at me with those sweet, innocent eyes.

"What about Italy?" I asked back.

"Do you think it'd be cool to go there?" he asked, curiously, looking up at me.

"Yeah it would. You could lots of spaghetti and gelato," I replied.

"And pizza?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Yes and that too but this is for people who are dying, kiddo! You are not dying so you won't need this."

"Yeah but if I don't get the organ soon and the surgery doesn't go well than my mom said that I could go to any country that I wanted," George replied. George was a seven year old patient of mine with liver cancer. It was terrible and I hated the fact that kids were sick.

"Yes, but it's an 'if' statement. They're on their way with the organ and besides with me on your watch, there's no way that this surgery is going to go wrong. I won't let it," I reassured. I know I couldn't promise that but I was determined to help this little boy live. He could go to Italy after that.

There was a long silence, "What do you think of France?"

"Do you think we could talk while I replace your IV?" I asked.

"Is it going to hurt?" George asked, nervously.

"Well you might feel a little pinch but it won't if you just look at me and talk to me. Don't take your eyes away okay?" I asked.

"Okay," George said, looking up at me.

"Okay. So what do you think of France, George? Would you want to go? You could go and see the Eiffel tower," I suggested as I got to putting in his IV. I needed to get his mind off of the needle so that he wouldn't freak out.

"That would be so cool. It's so pretty," he smiled.

There. I had successfully gotten the IV in and he hadn't even felt a thing. Well, at least he wasn't showing that he had felt a thing which was also a good thing.

"I agree, George. It is pretty," I replied, in agreement.

"Jennie?" I heard a voice ask. It was Dean.

"Is it done?" George asked, looking at me.

"Yes it is." Dean, right!

"Dean, what're you doing here? Why are you out of-," I started. I turned around to look at him only to be met by the most wonderful surprise.

"Hey," he smiled.

And at that moment I was overcome with joy. I felt like I was soaring and that I could touch the sky. Dean was walking. Dean was on his feet and walking! Physical therapy must've been really good. I had gone to visit him a couple of times but I was trying to distance myself from him so I didn't get too attached. Apparently that hadn't worked at all.

"Dean, oh my God!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him. "This is, this is amazing!"

"I know," he said, smiling.

"Wow, I never realized how tall you really are," I said.

He smiled, "Well, I hope you like your men tall." He winked at me and I giggled, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Oh, Dean, I'm so happy for you," I smiled. Words couldn't express the way that I felt about you. I went over to him, pulling him into my arms and give him a tight hug. I pulled away and smiled at him again but kept my arms wrapped around my neck and me on my tippy toes. And Dean looked so happy right now too. His arms were wrapped securely around my waist and he was grinning from ear to ear. Our eyes met and it was like a little jolt of lightning.

Instead of responding with words, Dean grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me passionately. The both of us were so overcome with joy that I kissed back. Suddenly, I pulled away.

"Dean-," I started, surprised. I pulled away reluctantly.

"No, I'm sorry. You asked me not to and I just, I'm sorry," Dean murmured, scratching the back of his head and looking down at the floor. He looked a little embarrassed and definitely sorry.

"Not it's not-, I mean, yes, but, I'm sorry," I said, unable to explain what I really wanted to say.

"I should go," Dean started.

"Okay," I replied, nodding. I was completely perplexed.

The minute Dean was gone I rushed out to find Bradley. I found him charting in a sleeping patient's room. I hated myself for letting him go but at the same time, the little voice in my head kept telling me that what had been going on and especially what we had just done was stupid.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused, once I found Bradley.

"Charting," he replied, simply. He looked up from his charts and saw that I looked very flustered. He shot me a funny look.

"Yeah, I get that but why are you in this room?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nice and quiet in here. No distractions," he replied.

"Ah, well I need to talk right now. It's urgent," I said.

"Jen, what's up?" he asked.

"Not here," I replied.

He nodded and followed me. I brought him into an on call room and shut the door, locking it.

"Jen, what's going on?" Bradley asked.

I was beginning to pace and it looked like I was panicking. In reality, I was. I could barely organize my thoughts together and I was trying to find a way to say this rationally. Of fuck rationality what I had done was nowhere near rational or appropriate. There was no other way to say this.

"I kissed my patient," I finally admitted.

"WHAT?" Bradley exclaimed.

"Shhh!" I shushed.

"Correction: I'm falling for my patient," I said. Saying out loud felt so good.

"What?" Bradley exclaimed, quietly.

"I'm falling for him, Bradley. And not in the lust way that usually would happen but I'm falling for him as in, the big embarrassing way where all I think about is him and all I want to do is be with him. I kissed him. Well technically he kissed me but that's beside the point. He was walking, Bradley. He was walking! And he walked to my patient's room and found me and I saw him and I was so happy and we just... we kissed!" I exclaimed, starting to freak out.

"Jennie, woah, slow down," Bradley said, holding me in place.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Take a deep breath," Bradley ordered. I nodded, anxiously and took a deep breath. "You kissed him?"

"Yeah," I said, sighing.

"Jennie, you know how risky this is," Bradley started.

"I know but he's being discharged tomorrow. But look, it's not just about sex because well, we haven't had it yet. We couldn't possibly have it. But I really like him. Sometimes, he's all I think about and we've gotten to know each other," I said.

"Oh my God, you're in love with him," Bradley pointed out.

"I am not!" I denied.

"Well even if you're not… you've got it bad, Jen," Bradley said.

I sighed, "I know."

"So what're you going to do?" Bradley asked.

"I honestly don't know," I replied.

For the next couple of hours or so, I was in another surgery. It was good to just clear my head and not have to think about anything like Dean or the fact that we had kissed today. I could just enjoy my work and cut people open. Okay, that sounded terrible. When surgery was over, I went back to Dean's room. I knew that I'd have to face this now or later and I voted for now. I was a doctor. I was logical and rationally so how come Dean made me lose all of that? The minute I saw Dean all of the irrationality came back, just as expected. He was sitting up in bed and he looked anxious.

"Jennie-," he started, seeing me.

Instead of letting him finish or listening to what he had to say, I went over to his hospital bed, held his hands in my face and kissed him passionately. The kiss was rough, passionate, and hungry. I had been wanting this all day and I needed to figure out if this was going to be worth it. Dean slowed down the kiss until finally, I pulled away. My heart was racing.

"I'm falling for you, Dean and I shouldn't be," I blurted out.

The look on his face showed the he was in shock, "You are?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

Dean held my hands in his, "I thought you'd never tell me." He kissed my hand. "I'm falling for you too and I don't care what your boss or Alex or whoever thinks about us."

I smiled at him and leaned in kissing him again. The kiss started to heat up. Dean pulled me in closer to him, his hand traveling to the small of my back. Suddenly, the door swung open and Dean and I sprang apart. Shit, I was done for. It was probably Dr. Stevens and he was going to kill me for this!

"Jesus, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed. Dean's brother was back. And then reality hit me. Dean was leaving tomorrow.

"I'm sorry was I… interrupting something?" Sam asked, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah kind of," Dean started. "Could you give us a moment?"

"Sure," Sam replied, awkwardly, before slipping out of the room.

I got up and started pacing again.

"Jennie, where are you going?" Dean asked.

"How could I be so stupid? You're leaving tomorrow, Dean! I come back, and I kiss you, and I tell you how I feel and... am I even going to see you again?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. I mean... look, I have to go away for a little bit, maybe even just a week or a couple of days but I can come back," Dean offered up.

"Do you even live here? I don't even know what you do for a living," I started, beginning to freak out.

"Jennie, I should tell you-," he started.

"You should tell me what?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"You may want to sit down for this," Dean warned, cautiously.


	12. The Truth Is

"This isn't happening," I said, in disbelief.

"Jennie, please you have to understand," Dean pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but you just told me that you hunt demons for a living. Dean, this is not possible. Demons do not exist. Ghosts, monsters, they're not real!" I was in shock and livid as ever.

"They do," Dean said.

"So what, you're like the ghost busters?" I asked, skeptically.

"Well kind of yeah," Dean replied, meekly.

I sighed. I didn't even know what to feel right now. I uh, I have to go right now. I have to check on a couple of patients. I'm sorry," I said. It was the fight or flight reaction and I was choosing flight. I hated that about myself but I was starting to panic now.

Dean didn't say anything in response. I didn't know how to handle this and I wasn't quite sure he knew how to handle it. I went into an on call room and just lay down on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. Soon enough, I drifted off into a deep sleep only to be woken up six hours later to make rounds.

"Hey, you didn't come home last night," Alex started, as he saw me in the resident locker room.

"So you're talking to me again?" I asked, bitter. Wow, I really shouldn't have snapped at him like that. I was being mean. "Sorry that was unnecessary. I just slept here in the on call room."

"Oh," Alex said.

"So how are you?" I asked, empathetically.

"Good. The new interns are ridiculous though. We weren't this bad, were we?" he asked, trying to break the ice. Things had been so tense between Alex and I lately that it was actually nice to carry a friendly conversation with him. At least one thing in my life was hectic. I guess that meant we were repairing things?

"I don't think so. I don't think I've ever yelled at people this much in my life though so yeah, they're pretty bad," I said.

"Same here," Alex said. The both of us walked outside of the room only to be greeted by our interns.

"Let's make rounds people!" I exclaimed. Alex and I exchanged glances, smiling mischievously while making our way to the different patients' room.

"Andrews!" I called out, as we got to Dean's room.

"Dean Winchester. Suffered a fall and GSW to the shoulder. Has been going through PT and is being discharged today," one frightened intern said.

"Good. You're on this case today Andrews. McCarl you'll be with Dr. Coats and Schulze you're with Dr. Moran today," I said. The interns began to disperse as Alex took his interns to another room.

I nodded at Jackie Andrews and she began to take down the last notes on Dean's chart. This was it. Today he was leaving and I we had kissed last night. He was leaving today. He had just told me he was a demon hunter and now I was avoiding him. Could I be any more of chicken?

"Look at you. You're like a big hot shot resident ordering them around like that," Dean said.

"Yeah," I answered, avoiding eye contact with Dean. I felt bad about the way we left things last night and I knew that if I looked at him, I'd want to fall into his arms and never leave.

"You're avoiding me," Dean pointed out. I glared at him and nodded towards my intern. He shrugged. "She won't mind." Jackie shot a weak and uncomfortable smile at me. She could tell that she had gotten herself caught in the middle of something.

"Yeah, I am," I replied. "I'm sorry."

"You know, most girls think it's pretty hot," Dean smirked.

"Dean," I groaned.

"What?" he asked.

"This is not a conversation we should be having right now," I hissed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Jackie will you get Mr. Winchester his clothes and everything else that was brought here," I ordered.

"Yes," she replied, happy to get away from the two of us.

"Look, I've got to go check on another patient of my own and order more interns around," I started.

"Jennie, wait-," Dean said.

"Dean, not now," I replied, pulling away from him. I looked at him apologetically and then walked out of the room. Jackie would be able to handle it.

I went to another patient's room only to see Jackie walking down the hall. She was done. Was Dean gone? Was that the last time I'd see him? I couldn't let be the last time. Dr. Stevens had talked to me about it but technically he wasn't a patient anymore. As for the demon thing? Was that really important? I had to ask myself if that was really important in the grand scheme of things. No it wasn't because I was head over heels for Dean and that's really all that mattered. I pursued Jackie.

"Did Mr. Winchester leave?" I asked.

"He should be outside with his brother now," she replied.

"Thanks, uh, can you cover Ms. Goldstein?" I asked, thrusting to the chart into her hands. "I'm sorry, there's just something I should do."

"Sure," she said, confused.

"Thanks," I said, before running to find Dean.

I had been stupid and I felt like a terrible person. I had been avoiding him. Sure, he hunted demons and I wasn't quite sure what to think about but the fact that I was willing to my career on the line for him really meant something. I had wanted to be a doctor for the longest time yet this man was making me want to throw it all away. His brother Sam had pulled up their car to the side of the hospital and Dean was about to get in.

I didn't care anymore. Sure, what he had told me last night had been a lot to swallow but it didn't matter. When Dean and I started getting to know each other, I was beginning to struggle with my feelings for him but he wasn't my patient anymore and I already knew that I was falling pretty hard for him. God, I was crazy about Dean! This should not be stopping me. Okay, so he hunted demons. He was kind of like superman.

"Dean, Dean wait!" I exclaimed, running down the steps.

He turned around to see me. I kept running towards him, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately. Dean caught me, kissing me back and returning the passion. He slowly put me back on my feet and continued to kiss me. My hands held his neck while his were around my waist, bringing my body closer to his. It didn't matter anymore. All I wanted was to be his. He kissed me back, pulling me closer to him and closing the gap between us. The kisses were sweet, passionate, and loving. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then pulled away, smiling at him as our faces were inches apart.

"I don't care about your job or anything. I want to give this a try. Technically you're not a patient anymore and I just, I'm head over heels for you, Dean," I admitted.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me once more, "It's about time you came around."

I giggled, "Yeah it took me a while, huh?"

"Yeah, it did," he replied, kissing me again.

"And look, I'm sorry about last night and the way that I left things. It was a lot to handle but I've processed it and I just, I don't even care. In fact, you were right. A lot of girls do find it hot," I replied.

He chuckled, "Come here, you." He pulled me in for another kiss. All this time, we had been waiting for this moment. All of the long talks, the sexual tension, the chemistry... it all lead up to this. I savored every kiss and tried to memorize every movement of his lips. It was like those times when you were a kid and you wanted a cookie but your mom put them on the top shelf. Then finally one day, you got a hold of them and indulged.

"Guys, I hate to break this up but Dean we need to go," Sam said.

"What?" I asked, surprised. We hadn't had any time together.

"Well being a demon hunter you don't really settle in anywhere and we have another case," Dean said.

"Right," I replied. Now it was my turn to be hurt.

"I'll be back in a week or so," Dean replied.

I nodded, "Okay. Don't make me regret telling you."

He chuckled, "I won't."

Dean pulled me in for another kiss before getting into his car and driving away.


	13. Surprise!

My cell phone rang loudly as I decided to take this to the on call room. 

"Hey," I smiled, glancing at the caller ID and seeing that it was Dean. 

"What're you up to?" he asked, curiously.

He sounded oddly happy, not that that was a bad thing. I just wasn't quite sure how happy one could be when hunting demons. Then again it was probably the same as me. When he did a good job, he felt good, even if both of our jobs were weird. He hunted demons; I cut into people for fun and then fixed them.

"Not much, I'm leaving in a couple of hours so I'm kind of finishing up some stuff," Dean replied. 

"Oh yeah?" he asked. 

"Yeah, how are you?" I asked, smiling to myself. 

"I'm alright. Sammy and I just finished up a case so it's remotely possible that I'll be seeing you soon," he said. I could hear a smile in his voice. 

"Remotely?" I asked, curiously. 

"Remotely," he confirmed, chuckling a bit.

"Well I _remotely_ look forward to it," I teased. Dean laughed. It was good to hear him laugh. I had missed his laugh. 

"Did you get to cut into lots of people today?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah actually, it was great!" I exclaimed. "You uh… hunt any demons lately?" I felt really weird saying that but it was his job and I was trying to come to terms with it.

"Yeah vampires actually. They're a pain in the ass, you see. You have to-," Dean started. 

"I'm not quite sure I want to know the details yet. I think I'm still getting over the initial shock," I interrupted, squeamishly. "Sorry." I wasn't quite sure I was ready for all of the details and to know everything about the hunt life.

"No it's okay," Dean said back, understanding. 

Just then, my pager went off. Damn it, it was a 911 meaning I needed to be there and I'd have to hang up with Dean. I acknowledged the message then slipped my pager into my pocket. 

"Hey Dean, I need to go but I can call you back tonight if you want," I replied.

"Um, yeah, sure. If you're not too busy or tired. I know how you get," Dean said.

It was cute that he was looking after me and I found it interesting that I wasn't annoyed with how chill he was with our relationship. It's not like he didn't care, he just was... trying not to seem too girly. It was cute, really. I was starting to find everything that I normally would've found irritating about Dean rather cute or irresistible. Yep, we were definitely in the 'new couple' phase.

"Alright I really do need to go. Call me later and be careful ok? I want you home in one piece," I said. 

"I will," he chuckled before hanging up.

On my way to trauma, I just replayed me and Dean's conversation in my head. I had a boyfriend now. And then I remembered the last thing I had said to him. I had said home. I was really falling for him and there was no going back. I could barely wait to see him once he returned to Seattle.

I heard a loud giggle and a door shut as I was walking up the stairs to my house. Was that Katie? But just then, Katie came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. She examined the puzzled look on my face. 

"That wasn't you?" I asked, puzzled. 

"Apparently not. No, I'm sleeping tonight, as in real sleep. I'm exhausted. I forgot how tiring eight hour surgeries are, but hey, it's better than suturing all day so I'm not complaining. I just need a good night's sleep tonight," Katie groaned. 

"Then who's in there?" I asked. 

"Oh you know the blonde intern what's her name… Mandy or Candy or whatever? Yeah she and Alex have been seeing each other lately," Bradley replied, coming out of his room. It humored me that Bradley and Katie still had separate rooms though they were almost always sleeping in Katie's room.

"Oh dang, well he moves on fast," I said. 

"That's a good thing though," Katie replied. 

"Wait a minute... Mandy the intern? I saw him coming out of one of the on call rooms with Trisha, one of the nurses today," I started, suspiciously.

"Yep, and last night he brought home... what's her name... Vicky from gyno last night," Bradley chimed in. Katie and I exchanged glances although hers was more amused and proud while mine was slightly disturbed and confused.

"Wow, our little boy is getting his nut," Katie chuckled.

"Katie!" I exclaimed.

"What? The only way to get over someone is to get under someone else," she shrugged innocently. I shot her a glance and Bradley shook his head, chuckling a little.

"If he's happy then good for him but... I don't know it seems like sleeping around. Not that I'm complaining or anything but, I don't know, it just doesn't seem right to these girls," I explained.

"Let him have his fun," Bradley said.

I sighed and then nodded in agreement. I knew I needed to back off and stop meddling. Just then, the door bell rang.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked, looking from Katie to Bradley. 

"No, you?" Katie asked back. Bradley shook his head. 

I shrugged and then went downstairs. I opened the front door only to be met by new boyfriend, Dean. A huge grin spread across my face as soon as I saw him and I jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately. 

"What're you doing here?" I exclaimed. "I thought you had just finished up a case."

"Yeah well I never told you where I was. I wanted to surprise you," dean replied. 

"Well I'm definitely surprised," I replied, laughing. "It's so good to see you." He pulled me into his arms for yet another tight hug. He leaned down and kissed me again only to pull away just when it was getting good. 

"So how about that date?" Dean asked. "**  
><strong>

I smiled, "Yes, I'd love to."

And I finally said yes.


	14. Something Sexier

"I missed you… a lot actually. You know, it's a little ridiculous how lonely I've been at the hospital without you. No patients to go to and flirt with…," I giggled.

After Dean had showed up, I had let Sam stay in our guest room and then Dean and I came up to my room and made out for a while before I told him I had to leave and go to work around five in the morning. Dean chuckled as the two of us lay on my bed. My head rested against his chest and he stroked my hair, softly. This felt good. This felt right, here.

"Well I missed you too," Dean replied.

I smiled, looking up at him, "You did?"

"Yeah. No hot interns to flirt with out there on the road," Dean replied.

"Correction: resident," I pointed out, teasingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're a big hot shot resident now. How're those incompetent interns of yours?" Dean asked.

"They're not completely incompetent but they need some work. The other interns and I are competing for solo surgeries too so that's… you know, fun except not it's stressful as hell," I replied.

"You'll get it," he said.

I shook my head, "Don't say that. Anyways, how was hunting?"

"You don't even want to know," Dean mumbled.

I looked up at him, "But I do. I want to know everything, Dean. I don't care if it's… odd. I want to know everything about you; the good and the bad."

He sighed, "If you knew everything about me I don't think you'd have the same feelings for me that you do now."

"I did agree to go out on a date with you," I pointed out.

"Yeah and it's about time!" Dean exclaimed.

The two of us laughed.

"I think you're the first girl I've actually had to work to get," Dean said.

"Now don't get too full of yourself there, Mr.," I teased.

"You really want to know?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "I really want to know. And no censoring! None of that."

He sighed, "If you really want to know…"

Dean told me everything about him. How he started hunting, the fact that his mother was murdered and his father traded his soul for Dean's life. The fact that he then traded his soul for his brother's life and how he literally went to hell in back. Now I thought I was screwed up! I just lay there, holding him, and listened to what he had to say. It was miraculous what Dean had done and what he was doing for the world. It almost made me feel like being a doctor was petty and noncontributing to society. Dean was the real deal. Later on, I started to drift off to sleep. I was exhausted.

"Jen?" Dean asked.

"Huh?" I asked back, sleepily.

"Shh, never mind. Go to sleep," he said.

"Mkay," I replied, nodding and falling asleep.

When I got up at five, I made sure that I didn't wake Dean when I left the house. All the other interns were downstairs and getting coffee and breakfast and whatnot.

"Hey who was at the door last night?" Bradley asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Dang, I'm glad it wasn't a rapist!" Katie said.

I laughed. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to Alex and the cute, blonde now resident he had been sleeping with. What was her name? Heidi, or something? He was pouring coffee but she kissed him. I lowered my voiced, even though Alex wasn't paying any attention to me.

"It was Dean. And by the way, Sam is staying in the guest room. Sam's his brother. Dean showed up last night and we um, we talked some stuff about him and now, well, we're going out tonight actually," I smiled, giddily.

"OH my God!" Katie exclaimed, her eyes widened and a smile crept on his face. "Jen, that's so great! I didn't even know you two were... seeing each other."

"What? Who's seeing what?" Alex asked, turning his attention to our little pow-wow.

"Nothing," I replied. Alex shrugged and took his charts elsewhere. Once Katie new that Alex was gone she said something again.

"Oh my God! You two are- aw that's adorable! And he's not a patient anymore so you can't say no. Oh my God!" she squealed, happily.

"I'm glad it worked out," Bradley said. "It's about damn time. You were always freaking out back at the hospital!"

"I know he's just… amazing," I smiled, biting my lip to try and contain my smile.

"Aww Jennie, I'm happy for you," Katie said.

"Dr. Montgomery, do you have those charts I asked for?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Yes, sir," I replied, handing him the pile of charts that I had done earlier today. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and my eyes widened, alarmed.

"Hey, pretty girl," I heard the person say behind me. I turned around to see Dean. As much as I wanted to kiss him now, I couldn't. I chuckled a bit and then said, "Not now."

"Mr. Winchester?" Dr. Stevens questioned, surprised to see Dean here.

"Yeah, it's all my fault. I seduced her. She tried to tell me to leave her alone but I just wouldn't," Dean said. I had to fight my laughter.

Dr. Stevens eyed Dean and I weirdly, "Well since you're not technically a patient anymore I can't really say anything. I'll uh, see you later, Montgomery." Dr. Stevens seemed a little weirded out by the idea of Dean and I but I didn't care. Once he had left, Dean and I both burst into laughter.

"You are a piece of work, you know that?" I asked, giggling. Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He leaned in, kissing me sweetly.

"You left me this morning," he pointed out.

"I didn't want to wake you. It was five in the morning," I replied, innocently.

"Fair enough. So are you ready for our date tonight?" Dean asked.

"Mhm. Although you insist on keeping whatever our date is a surprise," I replied.

"What's wrong with that?" Dean asked.

"I don't like surprises. Surprises are usually bad and cheesy or just… horrific and traumatic," I replied.

"Wow, I don't even want to know what surprised you've been through. But not this one," Dean said, smirking.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll just have to wait, huh?" I asked, coyly.

"Yeah. I should stop distracting you so I'm going to leave. I'll pick you up here tonight," Dean replied.

"Okay," I said back, contently. We were in that new couple phase where I just wanted to smile at everything he said and kiss him all the time. I wasn't quite sure I'd ever get sick of Dean and for once, I was happy. I was just getting by each day, but savoring the moments. I kissed Dean once more and then he was off.

During lunch, I ran home and got make up and some dresses that I was thinking about wearing tonight with Dean. I couldn't decide so I just decided to bring a few and ask for some advice from Katie and Bradley. Now, we all sat in the residents' locker room, trying to decide on something for me to wear. Katie was really good with clothes and everything and had great taste and Bradley could care less but we needed a guys' opinion too.

"Okay what about the blue one?" I asked, trying my first dress. It was a navy blue, one shouldered, ruched dress. It fit well and I liked it, but I wasn't quite sure it was appropriate for tonight. It was pretty, but I wanted to try on the rest before I decided on something. I needed the perfect dress. I never usually got like this but there was something about Dean...

"The blue one is good," Bradley shrugged. He could care less about clothing. "You look great in everything, Jen."

"Bradley, you're not helping," I groaned.

"What, you look fine!" he defended.

"I know, but I don't want to look just fine," I replied.

"Don't listen to him, sweetie. Try on the red one. You look great in red!" Katie encouraged. I picked up my red dress and then put it on. It was a red dress with an empire waist and sweetheart neckline. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm going for something a little sexier," I said back, examining my reflection in the mirror.

"Jen, you said you wanted a guys' point of view. Can I be honest?" Bradley asked. I nodded. "He's a guy. No matter what you wear, he's going to want to rip your clothes off either way. I'm not quite sure it'll matter what you wear."

"I know, I know, I just, I guess part of it's for me... we spent the last couple of months in scrubs and hospital gowns not being able to do anything and I just want this to be perfect," I sighed.

"How about this one?" Katie asked, picking up another dress. She threw it at me and I instantly stripped off the red dress I was wearing. I pulled the dress up and the zipped it. Not only did it fit perfectly but it just felt right. I smiled.

"Wow, Jen, I think that's the dress," Bradley said.

"You look hot!" Katie exclaimed.

"Thank you. Um, yeah, I think this is the dress," I smiled, satisfied.

"Ooh, can I curl your hair? Dean won't be able to keep his hands off of you tonight," Katie asked, chuckling a little.

"Alright, I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. Does anybody want anything?" Bradley asked, excusing himself from the conversation.

"Nope, I'm fine," I replied.

"Nope, thanks though baby," Katie replied. Bradley nodded before leaving the residents' locker room. I put on some make up while Katie did my hair.

"So you excited for your date tonight?" Katie asked.

It was nice to have girl talk time. My best friend was a guy and we were never able to talk about the same things that girls would be able to talk about. Katie, Bradley, and I were assigned to the same resident and Bradley and I had been friends since middle school, but when Katie and Bradley started dating, I started to get to know her.

"Yeah, I really am," I smiled.

"Aw, you guys are sweet. It's nice to see you all girly and happy about him. I don't think I've actually seen you this happy... ever," Katie started.

"Yeah, things have been complicated and well, how happy can a hospital really make you? But Dean..." I trailed off.

"Seems to be really good for you," Katie completed.

I nodded, "Yeah, he really does. I just hope that things stay the same. He travels a lot and we have an insane work schedule. I just don't want things to get in the way, you know?"

"Well, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. The guy obviously likes you," Katie answered.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Alright, tip your head upside down," Katie said. I did so and she sprayed my hair a little with some hair spray. "Okay." I flipped my hair back and the parted it to the right. Katie fluffed my hair a little and I was left with sexy curls. It completed the champagne and black mesh overlay dress. Katie smiled, triumphantly.

"Wow, I think I'm ready," I said, staring at my reflection.

"Go get 'em tiger," Katie said. I got up and slipped my black heels on.

"Thank you so much, Katie," I said back.

"No problem," she smiled. "Alright, well I'm going to find Bradley in the cafeteria. I'll see you tomorrow and have a great date!

"Thanks, Katie," I replied, before going down to the lobby to meet Dean.


	15. First Date

I generally didn't worry about my appearance but it was me and Dean's first date. I couldn't exactly explain it to Bradley but the man had seen me in hospital scrubs pretty much every day and I just wanted to make an impression on him. I slipped into some black stilettos and I began making my way towards the entrance to the hospital. Dean had just texted me that he was going to meet me in the lobby.

"Jennie?" a voice asked. I turned around, only to see Alex standing behind me.

"Hey," I said, smiling and walking over towards Alex. My heels clicked as I took each step.

"Wow, you look… beautiful. Are you going out?" he asked.

"Yeah. Dean is back and he and I want to try something," I replied, the words tumbling out of my mouth. It was okay, right? Alex was sleeping with like, five different women and we had been doing alright so it must've been okay for me to tell him... At least I hoped so. "I know that you think it's stupid and that it's a bad idea but he's not a patient anymore."

"No, it's, okay. I'm exploring my options and... and I'm happy for you. Good for you," Alex said.

"Thank you," I replied, awkwardly. I mean, it was a pretty awkward situation.

"So anyways, good luck on your date and uh, see you back at the house?" Alex suggested.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," I replied, nodding.

I then finally reached the lobby. My eyes scanned for Dean. I then spotted him. He was sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby and glancing at his cell phone. He was wearing a blue button up with nicer pants than he usually wears, and a tie. His head immediately turned with the sound of the click of my heels against the cold floor of the hospital. He looked up at me, his jaw dropping a little. He closed his mouth and stood up, looking a little baffled.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked.

"Uh yeah. Wow, you really have outdone yourself, Jennie," Dean complimented, staring at me.

I shrugged, "Yeah, it beats the scrubs, huh?" I laughed it off a little, realizing that I wasn't used to feeling sexy so it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, this definitely beats the scrubs," Dean smiled.

"Alright, so are you going to unveil the surprise any time soon?" I asked.

"Right! The car is pulled up front. We should get going. And by the way, you look beautiful," Dean said, searching for the right words.

"Thanks. You look good as always," I replied, before the two of us left for wherever we were going. I looked at Dean in his dressy casual attire once more before we headed to his car. He looked good. It was definitely nice to see him in something other than a hospital gown or even in a hospital bed. He was a fit, very handsome man. Dean and I made nervous small talk on the way to wherever we were going. It was nice but there was this air about things. I think we both could tell that we were a little nervous about this whole first date thing.

Dean and I pulled up to a homey Italian restaurant that I recognized. When Dean was a patient, sometimes I'd pick him up something small like a piece of cake or something from here.

"You used to bring me stuff from here and I thought maybe we'd come and actually be here together," Dean said.

I smiled, "I love it."

We got out of the car and then went into the restaurant. Dean had even made reservations and everything. As we walked in, Dean laced his fingers with mine, holding my hand. It was sweet, especially for a guy who didn't like 'chick flick' moments. We were seated and then the two of us began to examine the menus.

"Wine?" the waiter asked.

Dean and I exchanged glances.

"Um…" Dean started. He seemed kind of at loss.

"It's alright, I've got it," I said to Dean, then going on to order the wine that my parents used to drink together. They had this one bottle that they had saved from their wedding and I remember it being my first glass of wine. I had always ordered that ever since.

"I'm more of a beer guy," Dean started.

"Oh me too. I don't drink wine that often but then I guess when you come to a place like this wine is probably good to have," I said.

"How'd you know what to get?" Dean asked.

"I always get that. My parents had it at their wedding so… I don't really know much else," I confessed.

Dean chuckled, "That's nice."

"Mhm," I replied.

The waiter then returned with our wine and I took a sip, "What do you think?"

"It's good but then again I'm not all too experienced with wine either," Dean said.

"Well it'll be new for the both of us," I replied.

There was then an awkward but normal kind of first date silence between the two of us. We just kind of looked at each other and laughed.

"So I'm surprised you didn't dump me after last night," Dean said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well after what I told you," Dean started.

I shrugged, "I like you, Dean. It doesn't matter. Plus, you're kind of like Superman."

"I wouldn't go that far," Dean chuckled. "You know what did surprise me though, is how you feel asleep to it. What kind of sick, twisted bed time stories were you told as a child?" Dean joked.

I laughed, "I was tired last night!"

"Sure," Dean replied, teasingly.

I took another sip of my wine, "I'm grateful that you and your brother do that kind of stuff I mean, hey, I feel kind of like a slacker now. I know that I freaked out earlier but I just want you to know that I won't be doing that anymore. The whole… freaking out thing. It's just, I have a tendency to slam on the breaks sometimes but I don't feel that with you anymore."

"Good, because I'm crazy about you, Jennie, and I don't think I can deal with you slamming on the breaks for the billionth time," Dean teased.

I giggled, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's alright. I suck at relationships anyways. It'll be something new for both of us," Dean said.

"I like the sound of that," I smiled.

"Tonight was really great," I said, blissfully stupid at my front door.

"I was hoping to change your mind on surprises," Dean replied.

"Yes well I definitely liked this surprise," I said.

"There is one more, although it probably shouldn't come as much of a surprise to you," Dean said. I knew exactly what he was hinting at.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Show me."

Dean then leaned in and kissed me passionately. He pulled me in closer to him as the two of us made out. My body was pressed against his as we stumbled through my front door and up the stairs, needing to be close to each other. This was it. We had been waiting for months to do this. We couldn't have done it when he was a patient and afterwards he was always leaving but this time just felt right.

The two of us stumbled into my room, shutting the door with a loud clang. Dean pressed me up against the wall. The two of us exchanged lustful glances before he returned to kissing me. His lips traveled down my neck to my collarbone and then to my chest. Judging from the way that Dean and I first met, I could tell that Dean was experienced but this... this was a whole new level of experience. He was so good with his hands, his mouth... My knees buckled as I hit the back of the bed, Dean following me down, on top of me.

"This is a beautiful dress, Jen," Dean murmured, fumbling with the zipper on my dress. He pulled it down, exposing my back and strapless push up bra. He pulled the straps off my shoulders and then began to slowly peel the dress from my body, his mouth following, leaving sloppy, teasing kisses against my skin. I closed my eyes and my head tilted back as I moaned.

"Oh yeah?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, but I like it better on the floor," he said, a lustful look in his eyes. He pulled the dress off of me, tossing it aimlessly on the floor. I eagerly needed to kiss him but he took his time. He left kisses on my legs, my thighs, moving to the inside of my thighs and spreading my legs a little. My breathing was getting shallower as he kept moving closer and closer to my core but he skipped over, moving to my hip bones, my stomach, and then back up to my lips.

"Tease," I groaned.

"Don't worry, baby. We have all night long," Dean smirked, sending shivers down my spine. He moved one of my legs, securely hooking it around his waist as I wrapped my other leg around his waist. With all my strength, I rolled us over, so that I was on top, straddling him.

I then got to working on his buttons. I loosened his tie, practically ripping it off before undoing the buttons to his shirt feverishly. I threw his shirt onto the floor along with the tie and then fumbled with the buckle on his belt. Dean helped me in taking his pants off and he kicked them off to the floor, along with his boxers. The two of us were desperate for each other. Like I said, we'd been waiting for this for a long time. I practically ached for him.

Dean moved his tongue into my mouth, kissing me hungrily. He rolled me over so that he was on top of me. We were all tangled up in the sheets and were a hot mess. Dean reached over into the drawer of my bedside table and pulled out a condom.

"I stocked up today," Dean panted, lust in his eyes.

"What, you just knew you we were going to have sex?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I could tell that it was only turning him on.

"I'm just being prepared, baby," he shrugged. I giggled and he leaned down, kissing me again. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed this. Dean put on the condom and then moved his right hand to my left shoulder, tracing soft circles on it with his thumb. "You ready?"

"Mhm," I moaned. My eyes snapped open as I felt Dean enter me. God, he was big... and it had been a while. But it was good. I moaned and he grunted at the new, sudden feeling. "Oh God."

"Shit... Jen..." he started.

"It's been a while, I know," I breathed.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, keep going."

Dean began to move above me slowly, letting me get used to him. "Dean, I need you. I need more," I whispered seductively in his ear.

Dean responded with a moan and then started to move a little faster. And from there, it all started to escalate. I felt like I could breathe anymore and my soft moans were starting to turn into screams. With one, great thrust, I threw my head back and cried out Dean's name. He grabbed my hands and put them on either side of my head. He began to thrust into me harder and faster as we were both so close. We tangled our fingers together and I looked up at Dean.

"I'm so... close... Dean... yes, Dean, yes... Dean!" I shouted. He seemed to like that as he smiled, hearing his name on my lips.

"Jennie," he managed to get out as I met his hips with mine.

I was on edge. No one had made me feel this way. Sure, there had been guys that I had slept with that had been great in bed but not like this. And on top of that, there was this emotional connection. I was glad that we had developed that before we had slept together but hey, if this had happened earlier, I certainly wouldn't have complained. I truly cared for Dean which made this ten times better.

"Dean, Oh fuck!"

"Shit, Jen... shit. Fuck!" he moaned as the both of us reached our release. Dean rolled off of me and lay in bed next to me. He took off the condom and threw it in the tiny trashcan I had next to my bed.

"That was amazing," I breathed out.

"Jesus Christ," Dean said.

"I concur," I chuckled.

Dean smiled and looked over at me, "Hi."

"Hi," I said back, giggling. We had just had sex and we were getting shy? Well, at least I was? I blushed, looking away from Dean and then looking back at him. "You know, it's kind of funny."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Well, I just spent the last couple of months trying not to think about you, or... to want you. And it's not like we could do anything, especially not like this. But now I get to touch you all I want... think about you, want you," I said seductively.

"Mm, I'm liking this conversation," Dean smirked.

"I thought you would," I replied.

Dean leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away from the kiss when it came to somewhat of an end point and looked at Dean, straight in the eye. No one had looked at me like that with so much, affection and care. Dean wasn't just in this for sex. "Tonight was great, though. Really. The date. This..."

Dean nodded, "It was, huh?"

"Yeah. But now, I'm exhausted so I think that you and I both should get some sleep," I sighed, completely happy.

"No round two?" Dean asked.

"It's three in the morning and I've had a long day and... an athletic evening," I pointed out.

"You're right and you need to sleep. See you in the morning?" he asked.

I nodded, before curling up to him and falling asleep.

_"Hike up your skirt a little more and show the world to me..."_ - Dave Matthews Band

**Author's Note**: Sorry, I forgot to warn you that this chapter is mature... Oops. Well.. yeah... I hope you're enjoying the story and thank you to ALL of you who have reviewed it. I hope you don't mind that the updates are so fast but I actually have this story finished on quizilla along with a sequel. I've just been editing and adding onto it so I've been able to update really quickly.


	16. Waffles, Solo Surgery, & Holden Matthews

"Good morning," I said, waking up and kissing Dean on the cheek.

"Morning," he smiled, happily. I was about to get out of bed when he pulled me back in, pulling me in for a real kiss. "Now that's more like it. Where the hell do you think you're going anyways?"

I chuckled, "Ah, so you know my secret huh?"

"That you don't have work? Yeah, I know all about that," Dean replied. I kissed him again.

"Okay, well I have to pee. Meet me downstairs? I can make us breakfast," I said.

"Okay," Dean replied. I then got out of bed, putting on his plaid button down over my underwear. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and peed. I came out of the bathroom to find Dean still laying on my bed. He was looking at me in admiration. It felt good to be looked at like that, especially from him.

I looked in the mirror at my reflection, "I look like a mess."

Dean got out of bed and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "I think you look hot. Besides, it's like a little reminder about what I did to you last night. Didn't think I'd get your hair that messy."

I laughed. He was right. I had major sex hair, "Wow, someone likes himself a little too much." I glanced at the picture we had created in the mirror. I had to admit, we looked good together but most importantly, we looked happy together.

"Well, if I recall correctly, you seemed to like me a lot last night," Dean smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "I guess that must've been the wine. I think I may have had one glass too many," I teased. He shook his head and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Keep your hair down. You look sexy," Dean whispered seductively in my ear. I giggled again. God, this man had me smiling.

"Then I will keep my hair down," I said back. I could get used to this. "Okay I'm starving. Should I make breakfast now?"

"Sounds good," Dean replied.

After settling down for breakfast, the rest of my friends were all still asleep which gave me and Dean some good quality time to spend together. There was a lot of laughing and kissing involved. Dean just made me… happy and alive. It was something I hadn't felt in a very long time and I couldn't get enough of it. I couldn't get enough of him.

"I really like waffles," I said, putting my plate of waffles down on the table next to Dean's.

"Well, it's good that we made them then, huh?" Dean asked back. I smiled.

"Mhm. You know, my favorite thing to do is… and this is terribly unhealthy but…" I started. I got out my knife and opened the peanut butter jar, spreading peanut butter over my waffles. After that, I added chocolate syrup.

"And you just happen to have this stuff on your kitchen table?" Dean asked, skeptically.

"We're surgeons. We don't have time to eat normal food. Plus, I live with two guys," I shrugged, casually, then taking a bit of my sweet concoction. "Mmm."

"Are you going to let me have some?" Dean asked.

"Well after last night… I guess so," I replied, coyly. He chuckled and I gave him a forkful of peanut buttery/chocolatey waffles.

"Mm, that is good!" Dean exclaimed.

"See? I told you so," I replied, triumphantly.

"Oh, aren't you so smart?" he asked.

I giggled, "Dean, you have some chocolate syrup… here, I got it." I then kissed him, getting the chocolate syrup off of his lip. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"God, you're going to be the death of me aren't you?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"So I was thinking maybe we could have somewhat of a tourist day. Ever since I moved in, I haven't actually explored the city because I've been too busy with work. And seeing as you're never in more than place for more than like a week I was thinking you'd maybe be up for it? I could show you all my favorite places I used to go... What d'you think?" I asked.

"Sure," Dean replied, content.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," I said, hoping he wasn't just saying yes because I had suggested it.

"No I'm all for it," Dean said back. I smiled and then leaned in to kiss him. Just then, my pager went off.

"Damn it," I swore. I reached for my pager that was on the kitchen table and then looked at it, sighing.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"There's a big trauma at the hospital. Two trains collided and some of the train cars fell of the track. They need me today," I groaned. Dean smirked. "What?"

"Nothing it's just about three months ago all you wanted to do was cut and now you'd prefer a day with me over a day of surgery," Dean said.

"I never said that," I said back, playfully.

"I know you didn't but there was a definite implication," Dean said.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Yeah fine but you can't hold it against a girl if she wants to spend a day with the guy she just slept with, especially when the sex was so great."

He smirked, "Yeah, I know. Go save peoples' lives."

"Okay, rain check on our tourists' day?" I asked.

"You got it, babe," Dean smiled.

"You're the best," I replied, getting up from my chair, kissing him, and then heading up to my bedroom to change for work. I could hear the sound of my friends waking up and getting ready for work today too. This was supposed to be our day off but no one said no to trauma.

"Most of the attendings are booked with the trauma. Can you take the appendectomy this afternoon?" Dr. Moran asked.

"Yes ma'am. Wait a second, who's the attending on the surgery?" I asked, curiously.

"Well we thought you'd be able to handle flying solo," she replied.

My jaw practically dropped, "You mean solo surgery?" I asked, alarmed.

She nodded contently, "That's exactly what I mean, Montgomery. Congratulations on your first solo surgery. I've already written you in on the board."

"Thank you," I replied, speechless. As soon as Dr. Moran had left, I immediately ran to the surgery board. There it was. My name was written for an appendectomy this after at two and I was the resident on it. Sure, it was an appendectomy but I had the first solo surgery! I let out a little bit of a squeal and resisted a happy dance.

"I always knew you'd get the first solo surgery," I heard a voice said.

I turned around, startled, and my eyes widened at the sight of a tall, strong, burly man standing behind me.

"Holden!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Hello, my dear," he said, hugging me back.

"It's so good to see you! So I'm guessing this is your yearly visit to Seattle?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry about your mother, Jennie," he said.

I nodded, "Thank you. But how are you? How was your travel through Europe?" I asked.

"Oh it as fantastic but I shouldn't distract you. You've got to be on top of your game for that appendectomy," he replied.

I chuckled, "Holden, it's just an appendectomy! Besides, I want to hear all about your trip!"

"Alright, kiddo. Listen, why don't we do dinner tonight and you can tell me all about your solo surgery and I'll tell you all about Europe," Holden propositioned.

I smiled, "That would be great. Same place as usual?" I asked.

"Of course. I never get tired of that old light house restaurant that you seem to like so much," Holden replied.

"Okay sounds great! And Holden, uh, do you mind if I bring someone?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Someone as in… _someone_?" Holden asked, happily.

I chuckled, "Yes." 

* * *

><p>"Hey, what're you up to?" Katie asked curiously as I finished up a chart and brought it over to the nurses' station. She handed the nurse one of her charts as well as she began to question me.<p>

"Not much, I have dinner with a man that's practically raised me tonight. Holden. He stopped by the hospital today so I'm pretty excited," I replied. "How about you?"

"Fine... So... how was your night last night?" Katie asked.

"Ah, so this is what this is about," I replied, busting her.

"Well, I can't help it. I'm a sucker for romantic dates," she sighed.

I giggled, "If you wanted to talk romantic dates you could've just said so! Um, last night was great. We went to dinner and just talked and uh... came back to the house and uh... yeah..."

"I bet so," Katie smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh please, we could all hear you. At first we thought it was Alex and whoever Friday night was but nope, after all of the noise we figured it was not Alex," Katie replied.

I blushed, "Wow, that's... embarrassing."

"So he's good?" Katie asked.

"Katie!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

"What? It sure sounded like it," she replied.

I laughed, "Yes, very, very, very good."

"Wow, you lucked out on this one. Maybe I should try dating a patient," Katie joked.

I laughed and then shook my head, "Hey, I better get home but I'll be back after lunch."

"Okay, see you!" Katie said back, chipper. Katie was almost always in a good mood which wasn't exactly a bad thing. 

* * *

><p>I went home during my lunch break to go talk to Dean. Dean was out and Sam was sitting on his laptop in the kitchen. The thing was, I hadn't really known Sam that well. Perhaps now was a good chance to talk to him.<p>

"You must think I'm a terrible person after avoiding Dean when he first told me about… your profession," I started. Seriously? Did I really have to start with that?

Sam looked up from his lap top, "Oh no! That was a pretty normal reaction. Actually on we've gotten much worse... And besides, you don't seem to care now. Dean told me that he told you everything a couple of nights ago."

"Oh yeah. So you two are close?" I asked.

Sam smiled, "Yeah we are."

"I wish I had had a sibling. My mom was always too busy teaching for another kid so I never got that brother or sister," I chuckled.

"Eh it's not all what it seems to be. For a while Dean and I could barely stand each other," Sam said.

"Do tell," I encouraged, curiously.

"Ah, is this the part where I reveal all of the embarrassing and humiliating childhood stories about my brother?" Sam asked, chuckling a little.

"Yep," I replied, nodding quickly.

Sam laughed, "Alright but you're not allowed to tell him I told you all of this."

"Diverging into his deep, dark past?" I questioned.

"You've got me there," Sam said.

"My lips are sealed," I replied. The two of us exchanged friendly smiles and then began to get to know each other. Sam was a nice, sweet guy. I could definitely get used to him too.

Dean came back around 12:45 while I was on my way out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dean asked, grabbing me by my waist and pulling me in close to him.

"I came home for my lunch break but you weren't here. Sam and I talked though. I think he likes me. I hope he likes me because if he didn't that'd be bad for you and me," I started. Dean laughed. "But I've got to get back to the hospital. I got my first solo surgery today. It's an appendectomy but hey, it's solo surgery!"

"I'm sure he likes you and congratulations! You go cut people open! So are you up for anything tonight?" Dean asked. I laughed at his attempt at enthusiasm for my profession. I guess we were both kind of in the same boat then.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Holden Matthews is kind of like my surrogate father. After Dad died when I was seven, he and my mom started dating. They actually dated through most of my middle school years but when they broke up he and I still kept in touch. He kind of became my surrogate father but he's here today. He comes to Seattle every year to come see me. We're having dinner tonight and I'd really like him to meet you," I explained, anxiously, although I was pretty excited about it.

"Oh, uh, Jennie, I'm not really good with the whole parent thing. Parents… don't really like me," Dean started.

"I think you'd really like him," I said.

"I'm not quite sure it's a good idea," Dean said back, distantly.

I swallowed, "Oh okay. Um, I'll just tell him you're busy then." I had to admit I was disappointed and I honestly didn't know what to say. It's not like I could force him to come with or anything.

"Sorry, Jen-," Dean started.

"No it's okay. I uh, I've got to get back. Surgery is at two. I'll see you later tonight," I said.

Dean leaned in to kiss me and I turned, giving him my cheek. I took a deep breath and made my way to work. If he felt the same way about me, wouldn't he want to meet Holden? Maybe he didn't feel the same way. I knew that if Dean's parents were still alive then I'd want to meet them. And that's when it hit me. We hadn't even defined our relationship. We wanted to give it a try but what exactly was 'it'? Maybe it wasn't even a relationship? I thought our feelings were real for each other but maybe they weren't as strong as I thought.

Surgery went amazingly. It felt like I was flying. It was a good distraction from Dean and his current state of distance. Maybe you really could just have one or the other: your job or the guy. I sighed. I guess talking to Holden tonight would be great. I tended to patients for a good couple of hours before going to the residents' lounge, changing into a nice dress and then making my way to the lighthouse restaurant that Holden and I always went to when he visited.

**Author's Note: **Hey! Check out my profile page. I've added a picture of what Jennie's date dress looked like and a soundtrack! Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing!


	17. Bonding

~3rd Person POV~

"You know, you really lucked out with Jennie. Any normal day she'd never go for you!" Sam exclaimed, as Dean entered the kitchen. Dean sat down across from his brother and sighed.

"Yeah, she's really something, huh?" Dean asked, distantly.

"Yeah. We may or may not have sat and talked about your embarrassing childhood memories all afternoon. Plus I mean, she's letting us stay in her house and she even likes the same books as I do," Sam said.

"Hm," Dean sounded. "Yeah well I think I just screwed it up."

"What'd you do?" Sam asked, not surprised.

"There's this guy, he's kind of like her dad and she wants me to meet him at dinner tonight and I told her no," Dean replied.

"What? Why? You're crazy about this girl, Dean," Sam replied.

"So? Parents hate me! The minute I'd walk in the room, the guy would probably be banning her to see me ever again," Dean said, letting out another frustrated sigh.

"Dean, you've changed a lot. I don't think you should screw this up with her. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time... She could be really good for you, you know?" Sam advised.

"What would I even say to him? You're good with parents. Parents love you! Help me out, man," Dean begged. Sam laughed. "What this isn't funny!"

"Actually it's hilarious. Oh you have so much to learn. But you'll do it right? Just tell her that you've changed your mind and you'll go," Sam said.

"I don't know, this is kind of your forte," Dean said back.

"So you want me to go in place of you?" Sam asked.

"Are you using reverse psychology on me?" Dean asked back.

"No!" Sam replied, falsely defenseless.

"Mhm, sure," Dean replied. He sighed. Sam was right and he knew what he had to do. He was really starting to feel some strong feelings for Jennie and he wanted to be a part of her life and if this is what it took, then he was going to do it.

~End 3rd Person POV~

I stepped into the lively and alluring restaurant that was in an old lighthouse in Seattle.

"Table for Matthews," I said to the greeter at the door.

"Right this way," the woman said. I followed her to a table with three seats at it. Holden was already sitting there and he looked pleased to see me.

"Hi," I greeted, happily. I smoothed out my dress and sat down across from Holden.

"Where's the boyfriend?" Holden asked.

"Oh he couldn't make it," I replied.

"Oh," Holden sounded.

"No, not like that. He was really busy," I said.

"Right," Holden replied, unconvinced. I swallowed. I really couldn't defend Dean in this situation.

"Anyways, so how was the solo surgery?"

"Oh my God, it was amazing. It was almost like, like I was flying or something! It went really well too and right before I left I checked on the patient for post-op and he's doing fine," I said, happily. It was a definite switch from uncomfortable to a happy topic.

"I always knew, even when you were a scrawny ten year old running around my hospital that you'd be a surgeon some day," Holden replied.

I chuckled, "Yes, well it was you and my freakish fascination with the human heart that got me into it in the first place. I can't wait until I get to do cardiothoracic on my own though!"

"Woah there. Let's take it one step at a time," Holden laughed. I laughed with him.

"Your mom would drop you by the hospital and you'd sit there and do your math homework in the gallery of the OR while she'd go and teach. God, I can remember it like it was yesterday!" he exclaimed.

"It really does feel like just yesterday. Now I'm all grown up and I'm responsible for stuff," I said.

"You sure are all grown up. Your mother would be very proud of you, Jennie. I hope you know that. I know that things never worked out with her and I, but I really wish she could see you right now... everything you've done for yourself," Holden complimented.

"Thank you," I said back.

"Sorry, am I late?" a voice asked.

I turned around and I could barely believe the sight. Dean Winchester was standing behind me and he was nicely dressed for tonight. My heart rate sped up about a hundred times faster than it already was and a smile played upon my lips.

"No, you're just on time. Come sit," Holden said. He looked at me, smiling a little.

"Holden, this is, uh, this my, this is Dean," I introduced, reverting back to the fact that Dean and I hadn't even defined our relationship yet.

"I'm Holden. Holden Matthews. Well it's very nice to meet you, Mr…" Holden said, offering his hand out for Dean to shake.

"Winchester," Dean filled in, leaning over the table and taking Holden's hand, shaking it. He smiled respectively at Holden.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Mr. Winchester. You've got a nice firm handshake there!" Holden said, looking over at me and giving me a look as if to say 'you've got a real good one here'. I looked down and smiled to myself.

"How'd your solo surgery go?" Dean asked to me, kissing my cheek before sitting down in the empty chair at the table.

"Great. I'll tell you all about it later," I replied. I was still in shock and utter happiness that Dean had showed up.

"So I hear you've been playing the father to my girlfriend here," Dean said to Holden.

I looked up at Dean, bewildered. Had he just said girlfriend. He looked back at me and gave me a sweet smile. He nodded a little as if confirming what he had said. As if this night couldn't get any better...

"She's a handful, huh?" Holden asked, jokingly.

"Yeah she is. You know we first met in the ER. I needed stitches and she was actually disappointed that it wasn't anything life threatening or endangering," Dean informed.

"Oh God," I groaned, laughing a little.

"That sounds like my girl. I trained you well," Holden said.

"You're a surgeon too?" Dean asked.

"Retired. After a while you realize that you've been missing out on life so you decide to retire, take off and go to Europe while you still can!" Holden exclaimed.

"Europe? I've always wanted to go," Dean said.

"You should someday! You can even take Jennie here. She could use some time out of that damn OR," Holden said back.

"I can agree with that," Dean chuckled.

"Hey, I'm barely a resident! Cut me some slack! Taking off to Europe is in no way going to further my career," I protested.

Both Dean and Holden exchanged glances and then laughed. Wow, they were bonding quickly.

"Well, I think some time out of the OR won't kill you," Holden said back but then continued to tell Dean and I about his trip to Europe. "You see, I started off in London, yes? It was always so rainy though so then I went Amsterdam…"

I smiled. They were getting along. What was Dean talking about? He was great with parents. On top of the table, Dean reached for my hand and I took his. This was surreal, right here. I kept reminding myself that this was a moment I was never going to want to forget. Dinner went extremely well. Holden continued to talk about his travels around Europe and then asked Dean some questions. And Dean was fantastic!

"If you'd excuse me for a moment," Dean said, getting up from the table. "I've got to take this." Dean motioned to his cell phone before disappearing to the back of the restaurant.

"He really likes you, you know," Holden started.

"I do," I replied, happily.

"You look so happy, Jen. I haven't seen you like this since… well a very long time. Not this happy, at least. He's good for you," Holden said.

"So you like him?" I asked, hopefully.

"I do," Holden replied.

"Good. He was really worried that you wouldn't like him," I said.

"Is that why he wasn't going to show?" Holden asked.

"No, of course not," I lied.

Holden chuckled, "Jennie, you know you can't fool me with that. I too was a young man meeting my girlfriends' fathers too. It's an… intimidating thing and although I'm not your biological father, I'd like to think that you think of me as one."

I smiled, "Of course I do, Holden! You practically raised me."

"Oh, looks like he's back," Holden said, as Dean returned to the table.

"Did I miss anything?" Dean asked.

"No I was just heading out actually. You two enjoy the rest of your night. Jennie, I'll stop by the hospital tomorrow to say goodbye. My flight leaves at noon. And Dean, it was lovely meeting you. You'll take care of her, won't you?" Holden asked.

"You bet I will," Dean said back. "Nice meeting you too, sir." I smiled and the two shook hands. As soon as Holden left Dean and I had a moment to talk alone. We left the restaurant after paying and were just walking along the streets.

"So how'd I do?" Dean asked.

"You passed… with flying colors," I answered.

"Oh thank God," Dean sighed with relief.

"I don't know what you were talking about back there with your whole 'I'm not good with parents' thing. You were great with Holden. He loved you," I said.

"I don't know. I don't usually do that so I guess I've always just assumed from past experiences that I suck with parents," Dean replied, shrugging a little.

"What your experiences when you were like sixteen?" I asked.

"Exactly," he replied.

"It's a beautiful night," I admired, breathing in the cool autumn air and looking up at the stars.

"Jennie," Dean started.

"Yes?" I asked, returning my focus to him. The two of us were now standing, instead of walking.

"I meant what I said with Holden about you being my girlfriend," Dean said.

"Oh, yeah that," I said back.

"I mean, if you will be-," Dean started.

"Yes, I will," I replied.

He smiled and kissed me.

"But I have some bad news," Dean started, pulling away. Damn it.

"Oh?" I asked back.

"Yeah, my brother was on the phone and he found another case. We have to be in Phoenix by tomorrow so we're probably leaving tomorrow morning," Dean said.

"Oh," I replied, disappointedly.

"I'll be back in about a week," Dean reassured.

"Yeah, I know. I was just really starting to get used to having you around. You know, maybe you should break something so that you're admitted to the hospital for like a month," I joked.

He chuckled, "But then we'd have to go through that whole patient-doctor forbidden romance thing which was actually pretty hot."

I laughed, "Yeah but this time I'd be your girlfriend before your doctor. I'm kidding though. Please, don't break anything!"

"By the way, my brother really likes you," Dean added.

"Oh thank God! I was afraid he wouldn't but we bonded. We even like the same books," I said.

"Yeah he told me about that. If I didn't know better, I'd think the two of you were having a secret affair behind my back," Dean teased.

"Oh we are," I teased back.

The two of us laughed but I returned to my somewhat sad state of being. I didn't want him to leave and I was really trying not let this ruin my night.

"I'll be back in a week," Dean assured, giving my shoulder a tight squeeze.

I nodded, "You better be."

The two of us exchanged smiles and then kissed.


	18. Trick or Treat

Another month had passed and being with Dean was like being a drug addict who was constantly going through withdrawal. He'd stay for a couple of days and then leave for a week. Then he'd stay for an entire week but then leave for the next two weeks. It was driving me insane but I was completely crazy about him. I wasn't about to give up on us.

"Good morning, Laura," I greeted as I entered the patient's room. Laura had just had scoliosis surgery and I was doing her post-op. She was recovering now and I had kind of made friends with her.

"Hey. Oh you look cute with the little bumble bee headband!" she said.

"Thank you. Happy Halloween," I said back.

"You too. Hey, is that hot boyfriend of yours around? I mean, he's just really nice to look at," Laura said

I chuckled, "He should be coming back tonight."

"The sex must be amazing," she said. Then there was silence as if she was excepting me to say something in response to that.

"Oh! Uh, I probably shouldn't be telling you about that," I started.

"Please, I'm a poor college student who just had scoliosis surgery. Look at me!" she said, giving me her best puppy dog face. Damn those surgery patients. They just looked so sad and defenseless and all you wanted to do was give them what they wanted.

"Yes, it is," I said, awkwardly.

"I knew it! He just looks like he'd be good in bed," she said.

"Anyways, so how are you feeling today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I actually feel great," she replied.

"Great. Nurse Thomas will be in to take you to PT and if you need anything just page!" I said, before leaving the room.

"Ah, Dr. Montgomery, just who I was looking for," I heard a voice said.

I turned around to see Dr. Stevens following behind me, "Hi Dr. Stevens. May I help you?"

"Montgomery, I'm not quite sure I can take you seriously when you're wearing that… headband," Dr. Stevens laughed, shaking his head.

I blushed, "Right. It's uh, it's a bumble bee headband. You know, because I'm a bumble bee okay I'm just going to stop trying this Halloween thing. You were saying?" Dr. Stevens chuckled at my response.

"I finally heard back from the program," Dr. Stevens said.

"And?" I asked eagerly.

"And they replied to me that… they were very interested in taking you to South America with them. You'd be practicing medicine in a small rural village in a jungle in Peru," Dr. Stevens informed. My eyes widened.

"Yeah, that'd be, wow, amazing," I said in awe. I knew it didn't sound like a dream job, but to me, it was. I'd be able to help so many people that wouldn't usually have that opportunity. Plus I'm sure we'd go into Lima, the capital, at some points.

"They could use you as soon as possible," Dr. Stevens replied.

"When's that?" I asked.

"Well the deadline is by this Sunday," he replied.

"This Sunday?" I asked, stunned.

"Well, yes," Dr. Stevens replied.

"But that's in four days! How am I supposed to pack and arrange flights and all of that?" I asked, surprised.

"It's the jungle, Montgomery. You don't need much there," he said back.

I nodded, "Right. Thank you so much for submitting me, sir. It means a lot to me."

"You were the best for the job. You'd be trying it out for a year and then see where it took you," Dr. Stevens informed.

And that's when I thought about Dean. What would happen between Dean and I if I took this? Obviously there'd be no means of communication. And being away from him killed me even just for a week. I sighed.

"I'll think about, sir," I replied, finally.

"Think hard about this, Montgomery. This is an opportunity that you can't pass up," he said. I nodded. He was right but why was there this nagging feeling that I just couldn't do it.

That night, my roommates and I had decided to stay in and watch scary movies. Katie would run to the door and give kids candy though. That is, until she got way too tired of getting up every five seconds so we put a sign in the bowl that said 'take one or two'. Katie was with Bradley, Alex was with Olivia, and there was just this sense of collectivity. I loved it. These were my friends. This was my life. How was I just supposed to up and go to the middle of a South American jungle? But how was I supposed to say when I knew I could help so much more there? I didn't even want to think about anymore but unfortunately it was one of those things that you still thought about, no matter how hard you tried to clear your head. The sudden knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Damn children!" Katie groaned.

"Now I thought you loved children," I teased.

"Not anymore," she said.

"I'll get it," I chuckled, going over to the door. I opened in and instead of seeing small child dressed up as something, there were two grown men at my doorstep.

"Trick or treat?" Dean asked.

I smiled, "I missed you." Dean smiled back at me and then pulled me into a long and romantic kiss. I pulled away to greet Sam.

"Hey, we're watching scary movies. I'm sure that's probably not something you guys are into but uh, come in," I greeted.

"No it's fine. You know, I don't think I've actually watched those in a while," Sam said.

"Well I always have a spare copy of the Great Gatsby if you want it," I said back.

Sam chuckled, "Thanks Jennie."

The two men stepped in and Sam went into the living room and sat down on the couch with my other friends. Dean and I remained in the hallway which lay between the front door and the stairs to the second story.

"So…" I started.

"So, I'm not much for scary movies," Dean started.

"And all my roommates are down here and we have lots of time to make up for," I continued.

"And I really need to take a shower," Dean hinted.

I smirked and then kissed Dean, "As long as we're quiet."

"You may have a hard time with that," Dean said.

"Oh don't get too full of yourself," I said back.

"Just you wait. You'll see," Dean said.

I giggled and then grabbed his hand. The two of us laughed before going up the stairs and practically ripping each others' clothes off. Dean carried me into the bathroom, my legs wrapped around his waist. He put me down, as the two of us stepped into the shower. We could barely keep our hands off of each other. Dean lifted me up, pressing my back against the wall and forcing my legs to once again find their place around his waist. He kissed my neck, forcing me to throw my head back. I was his. He had me so hooked that it was ridiculous how hooked I was. The hot water beat down against our backs as we made love.

"Dean," I moaned, letting out a sigh of pleasure.

"Fuck," he whispered as the two of us finished. I breathed heavily.

"That was… great," I whispered back, trying to catch my breath. For the time being, I had completely forgotten about South America but the minute we stopped, all of the thoughts came flooding back to me. How was I supposed to do this to Dean? And then out of the blue, this happened:

"I love you," Dean murmured. I just breathed. I had no idea what to say. I did love him but how was I supposed to say that to him and then leave for a foreign country where I'd have little to no means of communication.

"Did you hear me?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I love you too."

Shit. I was so fucked.


	19. Dean Can Cook When He Wants To

"So what're you doing tonight?" Dean asked, as the two of us woke up the following morning. I was so happy that we could spend now but the thought of it having a time limit wasn't fair. Why had I told him I loved him back? It wouldn't be fair to him if I just up and left to go to South America. I could barely think straight now.

"Um, it's up to you. I have a somewhat brief shift at the hospital but then I'm all yours," I replied, deciding to focus on the time being.

"Good because I'm cooking you dinner," Dean replied.

I was surprised at his response. It seemed a little out of character for him so I said, "You cook?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"I can," he replied, playfully defensive.

I smiled, "Well it's a date then." I then kissed him and then started getting out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" he exclaimed.

I giggled, "I've got to go to work, silly. How else am I supposed to get home in time for you to cook for me?"

"Yeah alright," Dean replied, letting go of my wrist. I went into the bathroom and then shut the door. It was an overwhelming mix of feelings of happiness and worry, anxiety, and sadness. This was not my favorite place to be.

After things started to slow down at work, I found Bradley reading in the intern lounge all alone, curled up in one of the chairs.

"Hey, what're you doing in here?" I asked.

"Just reading. I got bored," He shrugged. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you about something actually?" I asked, curiously.

"If I say no, you'll tell me anyways," Bradley teased.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, nudging him playfully.

"Yeah, sure, what's on your mind?" Bradley asked, finally.

I sighed, "So Dean told me he loved me last night."

"Well that's great!" Bradley exclaimed.

"Sort of. The thing is, Dr. Stevens submitted me to this resident program that'd be… well kind of in the middle of nowhere village in South America and uh, I got in," I explained, anxiously.

"Congratulations! Wait a second, you're not actually thinking of turning it down because of Dean right?" Bradley asked.

"What if it were you in my place? What if it were Jessica?" I asked, desperately.

"She'd understand that I couldn't pass up such a good opportunity no matter how much we loved each other. You need to talk to him, Jen," Bradley said.

I sighed, "I know but it's just, we know a lot about each other. We talked when he was here at the hospital and saying 'I love you' is a big thing for him. I just don't know what to say. Would it completely break him?"

"Look, you'll never know until you try. Jennie, you can't pass up an opportunity like this. Just talk to him," Bradley advised.

I nodded, "Yeah. Oh but he's cooking for me tonight."

"He cooks?" Bradley asked.

"That was my exact response. He's, amazing, Bradley. How am I supposed to give that up?" I asked.

"Just talk to him. He might understand and I'm not saying that you two can wait for each other or anything but… I see the way he looks at you. He really does care."

"Yeah, I know." This decision was getting harder and harder to make. In getting involved with Dean, I had almost forgotten about the program that Dr. Stevens had submitted me to. If that was all I thought about, would I have even though about Dean in the first place? I had been so career driven but now it seemed like my heart was making all the decisions.

"Hey, I'm home," I said, coming into the house. I shut the door and put my keys in the little bowl on the side table near the door. I pulled off my jacket and kicked my shoes off before going into the kitchen. The house smelled really good.

"Hey, you," Dean said as I got into the kitchen. "Here just try this." He held out a wooden spoon that he had coated in past sauce. "It's hot, so be careful." I blew on the spoon and then took a taste. It was delicious! "You look surprised."

"No, it's great! I mean, seeing as you're out on the road a lot I guess I'm a little surprised that you two cook for yourselves," I admitted, blushing a little.

"Sammy helped, I have to admit," Dean said.

"Oh yeah? Where is he anyways?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh he met a girl at a bar," Dean replied, shrugging. I chuckled. It seemed a little out of character for Sam.

"Hm, I thought that was your job," I said.

"Well I already have a girl so I have no need for that," Dean said.

I smiled, "Yes you do already have a girl." I then kissed him. It felt so good to be with Dean but I also felt so guilty.

He smiled into the kiss before pulling away, "Okay sit down. Dinner is ready and if you continue to distract me then I'm going to burn it."

I giggled, "Yeah okay."

Dinner was great. Dean and I just sat and talked and laughed. The laughing was the best part. I could barely even remember the actual subject matter that we talked about, we'd just laugh. We had fun together and I was head over heels for him. He was only making this next part harder than it should be. Before Dean, I would've accepted in a heartbeat. But I knew the answer to the nagging question. I had changed a lot with Dean.

"Hey Dean, can I talk to you?" I asked, suddenly.

"Yeah, what about?" he asked.

I sighed, "Look, I know that you saying you love me is a really big thing for you and I love you too. Uh, Dr. Stevens submitted me for this resident program for a year in South America."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked.

"Well that was right before we met and I had no idea that you and I were ever going to become something. Hell, I just thought you were an attractive guy in the ER that'd hit on me and I'd never see again. I never planned on… falling in love with you. God, I really need to tone the telenovela thing down. Damn it. But we've waited for a while and we finally heard back from the program and uh, I uh, I got in, actually," I replied.

"Well that's great!" Dean exclaimed but I could see it in his face that he knew what it meant for us.

"Here's the thing, though. I would uh, I'd leave Sunday," I said, biting my lip.

"Oh," Dean said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"So what about us?" Dean asked. "I mean… what? We try it long distance or…?

"I want to but that's a year apart. I can barely go being apart from you for a week but a whole year? I don't know, Dean. Not only that but it'd be in a rural village in the middle of the jungle meaning we'd really have no means of communication," I said, reluctantly.

"Are you saying you want to break up?" Dean asked.

"NO! I mean, I don't want to break up but it would be cruel for me to ask you to wait for me. Plus, I mean, it's a year. That's a long time. And if I like it enough and they like me enough… they'll invite me back for another year or maybe even hire me for a position… I don't know. Things are just… very open right now. Do you think we could even do it?" I asked back.

He sighed, "I don't know, Jennie. It would be wrong of me to ask you to not go. I think you should go. It sounds like a great opportunity for you and I know it's the kind of thing you love to do. You remember when we had that conversation about you doing Doctors without Borders or something?"

"Haha, yeah, it was in the middle of a scrabble game and of course it was just a ploy to get me off my game," I laughed.

"What can I say?" he shrugged innocently. I giggled. After me constantly beating him at scrabble, he'd always come up with tactics to try and get me off my game. "You should go," Dean nodded.

I smiled, "You think?"

"I know. We'll spend our last days together and then we'll wait. If something happens when you're gone, then okay, something'll happen but if you don't find anyone better, then we'll talk when you get back," Dean said.

"So we'll wait for each other unless someone else comes along?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

I smiled, "Okay. Sure. And Dean?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you for being so understanding," I replied.

"It's because I love you," he replied.

"I love you too," I said, happily.

Dean leaned in and then kissed me. Things between us started heating up and we went into the living room. The living room floor then became our bed. Our sex was probably hotter than the fire that was burning in the fireplace. At the end, Dean and I just lay next to each other, wrapped in the blankets on the floor. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had to. And he was being amazing about it too. It was just bad timing I guess.


	20. The Goodbye Girl

"So what're you doing tonight?" Dean asked, as the two of us woke up the following morning. I was so happy that we could spend now but the thought of it having a time limit wasn't fair. Why had I told him I loved him back? It wouldn't be fair to him if I just up and left to go to South America. I could barely think straight now.

"Um, it's up to you. I have a somewhat brief shift at the hospital but then I'm all yours," I replied, deciding to focus on the time being.

"Good because I'm cooking you dinner," Dean replied.

I was surprised at his response. It seemed a little out of character for him so I said, "You cook?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"I can," he replied, playfully defensive.

I smiled, "Well it's a date then." I then kissed him and then started getting out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" he exclaimed.

I giggled, "I've got to go to work, silly. How else am I supposed to get home in time for you to cook for me?"

"Yeah alright," Dean replied, letting go of my wrist. I went into the bathroom and then shut the door. It was an overwhelming mix of feelings of happiness and worry, anxiety, and sadness. This was not my favorite place to be.

After things started to slow down at work, I found Bradley reading in the intern lounge all alone, curled up in one of the chairs.

"Hey, what're you doing in here?" I asked.

"Just reading. I got bored," He shrugged. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you about something actually?" I asked, curiously.

"If I say no, you'll tell me anyways," Bradley teased.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, nudging him playfully.

"Yeah, sure, what's on your mind?" Bradley asked, finally.

I sighed, "So Dean told me he loved me last night."

"Well that's great!" Bradley exclaimed.

"Sort of. The thing is, Dr. Stevens submitted me to this resident program that'd be… well kind of in the middle of nowhere village in South America and uh, I got in," I explained, anxiously.

"Congratulations! Wait a second, you're not actually thinking of turning it down because of Dean right?" Bradley asked.

"What if it were you in my place? What if it were Jessica?" I asked, desperately.

"She'd understand that I couldn't pass up such a good opportunity no matter how much we loved each other. You need to talk to him, Jen," Bradley said.

I sighed, "I know but it's just, we know a lot about each other. We talked when he was here at the hospital and saying 'I love you' is a big thing for him. I just don't know what to say. Would it completely break him?"

"Look, you'll never know until you try. Jennie, you can't pass up an opportunity like this. Just talk to him," Bradley advised.

I nodded, "Yeah. Oh but he's cooking for me tonight."

"He cooks?" Bradley asked.

"That was my exact response. He's, amazing, Bradley. How am I supposed to give that up?" I asked.

"Just talk to him. He might understand and I'm not saying that you two can wait for each other or anything but… I see the way he looks at you. He really does care."

"Yeah, I know." This decision was getting harder and harder to make. In getting involved with Dean, I had almost forgotten about the program that Dr. Stevens had submitted me to. If that was all I thought about, would I have even though about Dean in the first place? I had been so career driven but now it seemed like my heart was making all the decisions.

"Hey, I'm home," I said, coming into the house. I shut the door and put my keys in the little bowl on the side table near the door. I pulled off my jacket and kicked my shoes off before going into the kitchen. The house smelled really good.

"Hey, you," Dean said as I got into the kitchen. "Here just try this." He held out a wooden spoon that he had coated in past sauce. "It's hot, so be careful." I blew on the spoon and then took a taste. It was delicious! "You look surprised."

"No, it's great! I mean, seeing as you're out on the road a lot I guess I'm a little surprised that you two cook for yourselves," I admitted, blushing a little.

"Sammy helped, I have to admit," Dean said.

"Oh yeah? Where is he anyways?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh he met a girl at a bar," Dean replied, shrugging. I chuckled. It seemed a little out of character for Sam.

"Hm, I thought that was your job," I said.

"Well I already have a girl so I have no need for that," Dean said.

I smiled, "Yes you do already have a girl." I then kissed him. It felt so good to be with Dean but I also felt so guilty.

He smiled into the kiss before pulling away, "Okay sit down. Dinner is ready and if you continue to distract me then I'm going to burn it."

I giggled, "Yeah okay."

Dinner was great. Dean and I just sat and talked and laughed. The laughing was the best part. I could barely even remember the actual subject matter that we talked about, we'd just laugh. We had fun together and I was head over heels for him. He was only making this next part harder than it should be. Before Dean, I would've accepted in a heartbeat. But I knew the answer to the nagging question. I had changed a lot with Dean.

"Hey Dean, can I talk to you?" I asked, suddenly.

"Yeah, what about?" he asked.

I sighed, "Look, I know that you saying you love me is a really big thing for you and I love you too. Uh, Dr. Stevens submitted me for this resident program for a year in South America."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked.

"Well that was right before we met and I had no idea that you and I were ever going to become something. Hell, I just thought you were an attractive guy in the ER that'd hit on me and I'd never see again. I never planned on… falling in love with you. God, I really need to tone the telenovela thing down. Damn it. But we've waited for a while and we finally heard back from the program and uh, I uh, I got in, actually," I replied.

"Well that's great!" Dean exclaimed but I could see it in his face that he knew what it meant for us.

"Here's the thing, though. I would uh, I'd leave Sunday," I said, biting my lip.

"Oh," Dean said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"So what about us?" Dean asked. "I mean… what? We try it long distance or…?

"I want to but that's a year apart. I can barely go being apart from you for a week but a whole year? I don't know, Dean. Not only that but it'd be in a rural village in the middle of the jungle meaning we'd really have no means of communication," I said, reluctantly.

"Are you saying you want to break up?" Dean asked.

"NO! I mean, I don't want to break up but it would be cruel for me to ask you to wait for me. Plus, I mean, it's a year. That's a long time. And if I like it enough and they like me enough… they'll invite me back for another year or maybe even hire me for a position… I don't know. Things are just… very open right now. Do you think we could even do it?" I asked back.

He sighed, "I don't know, Jennie. It would be wrong of me to ask you to not go. I think you should go. It sounds like a great opportunity for you and I know it's the kind of thing you love to do. You remember when we had that conversation about you doing Doctors without Borders or something?"

"Haha, yeah, it was in the middle of a scrabble game and of course it was just a ploy to get me off my game," I laughed.

"What can I say?" he shrugged innocently. I giggled. After me constantly beating him at scrabble, he'd always come up with tactics to try and get me off my game. "You should go," Dean nodded.

I smiled, "You think?"

"I know. We'll spend our last days together and then we'll wait. If something happens when you're gone, then okay, something'll happen but if you don't find anyone better, then we'll talk when you get back," Dean said.

"So we'll wait for each other unless someone else comes along?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

I smiled, "Okay. Sure. And Dean?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you for being so understanding," I replied.

"It's because I love you," he replied.

"I love you too," I said, happily.

Dean leaned in and then kissed me. Things between us started heating up and we went into the living room. The living room floor then became our bed. Our sex was probably hotter than the fire that was burning in the fireplace. At the end, Dean and I just lay next to each other, wrapped in the blankets on the floor. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had to. And he was being amazing about it too. It was just bad timing I guess.

* * *

><p>Dean and I's last day together was bittersweet. I was excited to be going to South America but I hated leaving him. I was never that girl to choose a boy over her career and this was yet another one of these instances. I wasn't quite sure what I needed to pack. Dr. Stevens had said that I wouldn't need much but clothes, medical supplies, and hygienic products. I put yet another t-shirt and pair of shorts into my duffel bag. Dean was being really good about this. He hadn't really show a sign of true disappointment which meant either he was being strong for me or didn't actually like me that much. Okay I knew that the second reason was false. Dean loved me. I could feel it.<p>

"So you're only going to be gone for a year right?" Dean asked.

"Mhm. Just a year," I replied.

He smiled, laying back on my bed. I hummed to myself as I continued to pack. I hated this feeling of packing but I kept pushing myself to finish. It was that Sunday night feeling. That feeling you got right before you had to go back to school and the idea of the weekend ending.

"Sorry is this boring for you?" I asked, looking over at Dean.

"No, not at all. I have a great view," Dean smirked, looking me up and down. I giggled. I was going to miss that smirk.

"I'm sorry I just… kind of have to do this," I said. I hated this!

"Oh no, go right ahead. I'm going to get some water," Dean replied.

"Okay," I said back. I kept packing. I sighed, glancing at the book on my bedside table. I never got to finish it and it wasn't like I needed to bring a billion books with me. I had already packed several. I was left on my own for a couple of minutes in silence. I kept attempting to turn my brain off but I couldn't help but think all of these things… What if Dean found someone else? I mean, obviously the man had no problem getting women.

"Do you need help packing?" I heard a voice ask, pulling me from my thoughts. I turned around to see Dean. He was just standing there and staring at me, a heartbreaking look in his eyes. And right at this moment, I realized what an impact it had on him. This wasn't just about me, it was about Dean too.

"Uh, sure, that'd be great," I replied. But Dean just stood there. Instead of consoling him or telling him that I'd be back, I just walked over to him and kissed him right then and there. "You know I don't want to leave you, right?" I pulled away and looked at him.

"I know you don't," Dean nodded.

"Good because I really don't. This is what I've always wanted to do and like you said, we'll wait for each other. I'm so in love with you, Dean Winchester. Nothing is ever going to change that," I reassured.

"I love you too," he said back.

The two of us looked at each other and I began to pull away, "Just a bit more packing." Dean helped me go through my drawers and pick out what I needed.

"Do you think you'll need this in the jungle?" Dean asked. I turned to see what he was holding and of course, it was a black and lacey bra.

"No, I definitely don't. That stays here," I said, snatching from him and shoving it back in the drawer. I closed the drawer.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Dean whined.

I giggled, "Well, I'm about done and I can do the rest later."

"You sure?"

"Sure."

"Well what now?"

"Well," I started, mischievously. "Since I leave tomorrow morning, I say we make tonight count." I moved closer to Dean, tangling my fingers with his. He seemed taken aback that I was the one coming on to him this time. I leaned in for a kiss and he met my lips with his. I was going to miss this too…

"Oh I can't believe you're really going. You're going to be amazing. Go save lives, okay?" Katie smiled, hugging me.

"Aw Katie, I'm going to miss you! You kick ass at the hospital, okay?" I asked back. She smiled and nodded and then pulled me in for another hug. "It was really great actually getting to know you and take care of Bradley for me, alright? He gets a little irresponsible sometimes and doesn't know what to do with himself."

"I will," Katie chuckled. Next, was Bradley.

"What am I going to do without you?" Bradley asked.

"I don't know. Crash and burn, maybe," I suggested. Bradley chuckled.

"I'm going to miss you a lot. Don't have too much fun without me," he said.

"Oh I'll try," I said back. Hey, and don't do anything stupid without me, alright?"

"Alright," Bradley said. I gave him one last hug before moving on to Alex.

"Bye, Jen. You'll be amazing," Alex commented.

"Thanks, Alex. I'll see you in a year?" I asked.

"See you," he replied.

"We should get going," Dean said.

I nodded, "Bye you guys. Take care of my house, please!"

"We will," they replied.

Just like last night and this entire thing, it was very bittersweet. Dean put my duffel bag in the trunk and I got in the passenger seat next to him. Dean started the car and the two of us were off to the airport. We didn't say much on the way there. It was a nice, sunny day and Dean had the windows rolled down. I just contemplated everything as the wind ran through my hair.

"Well this would be me," I said, as we reached my terminal.

"Oh, yeah, right," Dean mumbled.

"Look, I'll be back in a year. I love you, okay? I wish I could stay with you, I really do, it's just, this has always come first for me just like hunting will always come first for you," I said.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish you didn't have to go to the middle of nowhere," Dean said back.

I chuckled, "Sorry about that. And I know we said we'd wait for each other but if anything happens to me or if you find someone else, I want you to move on. I don't want to hold you back."

"I don't think I'll find anyone better than you, Jen," Dean said.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Oh trust me. You will. But really, if you find someone don't miss your chance."

Instead of responding, Dean just said this: "Come back to me, Jennie Montgomery."

I smiled, "I will."

He then leaned in and gave me one last kiss as my plane was being called.

"I love you," Dean said.

"I love you too," I replied.

"Goodbye. I'll see you in a year?" he asked.

"I'll see you in a year," I replied, smiling. I was trying to fight back tears so instead I just smiled. It was hard not to cry. I turned around to go get in line and I was walking when all of a sudden I just stopped. I turned around just as Dean turned around. The two of us saw each other and walked towards each other once again for one last kiss.


	21. One Year Later

**~Flashback~**

We had gone into town to Lima and I had gotten a hold of a phone where I could make long distance calls on. I knew that it was probably a terrible idea but I couldn't help myself. I called Dean. It kept ringing and there was no answer. It went to voicemail. I couldn't help but be disappointed but it was okay. I heard the loud beep and then straightened up.

"Hey, Dean… it's Jennie. Um, we went into town today and I got a hold of a phone that could call long distance. Anyways, I just wanted to call and check up on you, say hi. I hope everything is okay with you and Sam. You probably won't be able to reach me but um… you can write me, haha, or not, I guess. Anyways, I should probably go but I just wanted to make sure you were alive and, yeah. Okay, um…" I said. I paused debating whether or not I should say those three words. "Alright, bye." I hung up.

Damn it. That was a mistake. I wanted to say it. To say 'I love you' but I couldn't. I was seeing Daniel now. I needed to focus on him and right now, I wasn't being fair to him. I sighed. I needed to let Dean go. He had probably already found someone else."

**~End Flashback~**

**~1 Year Later~**

I stepped off of the plane and breathed the fresh air of the United States airport in. It almost seemed dirty compared to pure clean air. Just then, I spotted him. He looked back at me and grinned widely. Words couldn't explain how happy I was to see him. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh my God, it's so good to see you!" I exclaimed, pulling away.

"Jennie, oh God, you don't understand how much I've missed you!" he exclaimed, pulling me back in for another hug. Him. My best friend in the world. I couldn't be happier at the moment. It was so good to see him. Just then, I felt someone else's presence behind me.

"Hi," he said, awkwardly.

I pulled away and saw the other man, "OH sorry. Bradley, this is Daniel. Daniel, this is my best friend Bradley."

Bradley looked at the tall, Colombian man and then back at me, "Nice to meet you." Bradley shot me a questioning glance and I honestly didn't know how to respond.

"You as well. I've heard a lot about you," Daniel replied, through his Colombian accent, shaking Bradley's hand.

"Wow, okay well Katie's in the hospital. That's why she couldn't come but how about we go there first? And Daniel, I guess Jennie will show you around the new place," Bradley said.

"Oh no, what's wrong with Katie?" I asked, worriedly.

"She had her appendex taken out, no worries. She's fine," Bradley replied.

"You two got back together? In your last letter, you said you had broken up," I asked.

"Yes, well I sent my last later two months ago," Bradley replied.

"Right," I said.

"Yeah, we've worked things out and have decided that seeing other people wasn't such a good idea," Bradley replied.

"Aw, good. Well let's go then. It's good to be home," I smiled.

"It's good to have you home and uh, nice meeting you, Daniel. I hope you like it," Bradley said, uneasily.

"Thank you," Daniel replied.

**~Flashback~**

"Uh…. Cuando cuesta una… uh, cerveza?" I asked.

Both the bartender and the man next to me laughed. I bit my lip and felt really awkward. What had I said wrong?

"Ella quiere saber que _cuanto_ cuesta una cerveza," the man chuckled.

I looked at him. It was one of the doctors at the clinic that I was working at. I hadn't worked with him yet but he was apparently one of the best general surgeons they had here. Being here was amazing. It was beautiful – paradise – but I still missed Dean. I had started writing to him but I just never sent out the letters. They would make him too attached and I wanted him to move on from me. Being able to be here and help people was priceless though.

I laughed, embarrassedly, "What exactly did I say?"

He chuckled, "You asked him _when _it would cost instead of how much a beer would cost."

I blushed, "Oh, well that's embarrassing. In my defense, I haven't really been in Spanish since… high school and I was notified about my acceptance here like four days ago."

"It's alright, my mother was a gringo like you too," he said.

"Hey! I resent that," I protested, playfully.

"Don't worry, gringa. You'll learn the language soon," he said.

"Well if you insist on calling me that. I'll have nothing to call you," I said back.

"Daniel Morales," he introduced.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Like I said, my mom was a gringo like you," he replied.

I shook my head, laughing a little, "Well it's nice to meet you Daniel Morales. Actually, my father was actually Cuban he just, uh, he wasn't around for me to take after his culture."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," Daniel replied.

"Thank you, and it's alright. Oh, wow, I'm sorry. I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jennie Montgomery," I said, offering my hand out for him to shake. Instead of shaking it, he took my hand a planted a small kiss on top of my hand. I blushed. This guy was either really cheesy, a hopeless romantic, a major player, or a combination of them all. He sure knew how to charm a girl, that's all I could say.

"Me encanta," he smiled.

"Me encanta," I blushed.

**~End Flashback~**

"Wow, most people bring souvenirs home but you brought a man home," Katie said, proudly. Daniel and I exchanged glances and laughed. Bradley sat by her beside as the two of us stared up at us.

"Actually, there's something we've got to tell you," I started, nervously. I had been rehearsing this speech in my head the entire plane ride but nothing sounded good enough. It was their turn to exchange glances.

"Daniel and I uh, we're getting married," I announced. Both Bradley and Katie's jaws dropped. They looked like they could hardly believe what I was telling them. "I know that it sounds like we're rushing into things but we're not. Daniel and I really thought about this before rushing into it and he and I feel as if we're ready for this." Good, there. I sounded like a mature, responsible adult. Then why did I still feel so anxious? There was a long silence following the announcement.

"Oh wow, uh, wow, Jennie, congratulations," Bradley finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, congrats. I call maid of honor and please let me plan your wedding!" Katie said.

I laughed, "Of course. Um, okay well Daniel and I, if you don't mind, are going to head home. We should unpack and you know, get settled in and everything."

"Sure, go ahead," Katie said.

As soon as we left, Daniel voiced his concerns to me.

"I'm not quite sure your friends like me very much," he said.

"No! I think they're just a little surprised," I said back.

"Are you sure? They seemed very… I don't know, reluctant to the idea. Maybe we are rushing into this," he said.

"No Daniel, if I felt like we were rushing into this I'd tell you. We've been through a lot together and I feel like that makes up for the fact that we've known each other for a year. I mean, think about. I love you and I want to be married to you," I reassured.

He smiled, "I want to be married to you too. But maybe this is too fast. I'm getting a job at your hospital, moving in with you, marrying you. Maybe you're friends are right."

"I don't think they are. If you feel like it's too fast-," I started.

"No of course not," He said.

"It doesn't matter what they think. They'll come around eventually. They're my friends. They just want me to be happy," I said back.

"Alright then. You're house is beautiful, by the way," he commented.

"Yeah I like it… But you know what I like most?" I asked.

"What?" he asked back.

"The bedroom," I smirked, before leading him upstairs.

**~Flashback~**

One of the other doctors was using the shower and I was desperate for a shower. Instead of waiting, I just went into the river. I climbed up back on the rocks and wrung my hair out, the waterfall rushing over my body. I searched for my towel. Hadn't I put it right here? Where the hell had it gone?

"Looking for this?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned and immediately saw Daniel. My eyes widened as Daniel stood there, my towel in his hand and I stood here, naked. Daniel and I had become a lot closer after that evening at the cantina. There was this ongoing flirtation but neither of us had made any effort or taken steps forward. I think the both of us understood that we needed to be professional. I thought for a moment to cover myself up but realized there really was no use in trying.

"Yes, that'd be fantastic," I commented.

He smiled and then walked towards me, holding out the towel. Instead of taking it, I just stood there as his body was inches away from mine and his lips, centimeters away from mine.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said back.

I could barely breathe. I still thought about Dean but Dean wasn't here. Dean and I both said we'd wait unless someone else came along. And it wasn't like Daniel would be a long term thing. He probably just wanted to hook up.

"Your towel," he said.

"Thanks," I said back, taking my towel.

But neither of us moved from our positions. And then all of a sudden, Daniel pulled me close and kissed me. The kisses heated up and he backed me against the rocks. And it all happened so fast. I was tearing off his clothes and he was groping my exposed skin. I would definitely say this was a step forward.

**~End Flashback~**

"So how exactly did this happen? I mean, marriage, wow," Alex said as Daniel left the dinner table. He had gone to go call his mother who lived in Miami.

"Yeah, what happened to Dean?" Alex asked curiously.

"Don't you think this is too fast?" Bradley asked.

"Guys, look I know it seems like we're moving too fast, I know, but you had to have been there. Being in the jungle, that's… it brings you close. I fell for him fast and we've been through a lot together. I know it doesn't seem like it but we know each other well. We trust each other. I wouldn't be 'rushing into this' if I didn't think I couldn't handle it," I assured. "And as for Dean, it's been a year. He's probably moved on."

"Alright, yeah she's ready to get married," Bradley said.

"What?" I asked.

"Jen, we've never heard you talk like this," Alex added.

I nodded, "I told you guys I was ready."

"So how did he propose? I'm curious," Bradley asked.

I smiled.

**~Flashback~**

I breathed heavily, leaning my back against the wall. Daniel did the same but leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Well that was one hell of a surgery," he said.

"I know but you weren't the one who had to run all around the clinic and then into the jungle in search for some rare medicinal root and then sprint back in time so the patient didn't die," I pointed out.

"You've got a point, gringa, but it's amazing what trouble it is to fix up someone with about twenty venomous snake wounds," Daniel said, sarcastically.

I laughed, "Alright fine, you win but I had to be the messenger and supplies getter and surgeon on it."

"You did pretty great in there, Montgomery," he smiled, looking at me.

"You too, Morales," I replied.

He kissed me gently but when he pulled away, what he said surprised me, "Marry me."

"What?" I asked, in shock.

"Marry me," he repeated.

"Wow," I said back.

"What d'you say?" he asked, looking over at me. He had a twinkle in his eye and things just felt so right at the moment.

"Yes," I replied, almost surprised that I had said that.

He looked over at me and kissed me again.

**~End Flashback~**

"Wow, that's full on hospital soap opera right there," Alex said.

"Alex!" I exclaimed, kicking him under the table. "But what've you guys been up to? I've been gone for a year and I'm sure that something has changed! What's been going on? Any good hospital gossip?"

"Hey, so I finally stopped sleeping around. I'm dating this girl, Jessica. She's surprisingly not at the hospital. She's a journalist," Alex announced.

"I think she's really good for him. We met her the other day. Alex finally let her meet her," Bradley added. " I'm pretty sure that Alex kept us away from us and most of the hospital so that she wouldn't break up with him. He had to wait until he knew that they were going somewhere or else we'd probably scare her off."

"Hey! We're surgeons. Some people might be afraid of how crazy our lives are," Alex reasoned.

I laughed, "It's good to see you happy again. Before I left, I know things were a little weird but I'm glad they're good now."

"Yes, things are very good," Alex smiled.

"Alright, well I don't know about you guys, but I'm in the mood for a beer. Anyone want one?" I asked, getting up from the kitchen table.

"I'll take one," Bradley said.

"Me too," Alex replied.

As much as I had loved and missed about the jungle, I had really missed my friends. The nights where we'd sit and talk, and the funny lunches at the hospital, the hardships of our intern year, I had missed the little things. People in the jungle weren't as funny as my friends back here. I really had taken then for granted. I was glad to be home and back.

**~Flashback~**

Daniel and I had been seeing each other

"Daniel, what's up? You've been avoiding me all day," I started.

Daniel was silent. He turned around to look at me, "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Um… no. Is this why you're mad at me?" I asked. This was stupid.

"You talk in your sleep, Jennie. There've been a couple of nights where I actually hear the things you say," Daniel said.

"Well what've I been saying? Has it been that bad? Did I say that I hated you or something because if I did, I don't, Daniel you have to-," I started.

"Who's Dean?" Daniel asked.

And right at that moment, my heart broke. Damn it, "He's an ex boyfriend."

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Daniel asked.

"I-," I started. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I think you and I need to take a break. I'm sorry about the river. We rushed into things. We've only known each other for… what a month? I think you need time and I… need to work some things out," Daniel replied.

"Daniel, I'm sorry," I started.

"No, it's alright," Daniel said, before walking away.

~End Flashback~

After that day, Daniel and I had gotten back together after two months when I swore to him that I was over Dean and at the time, I thought I was. I had convinced myself that I was over Dean and I hoped and prayed that I was but being back here just brought back too many memories. I could only imagine what the hospital was going to be like. I was getting married to Daniel and I couldn't do this to him. I needed to get Dean Winchester out of my system, once and for all.


	22. Secret Communication

"First day of work! Are you excited?" I asked, crawling behind Daniel on the bed and wrapping my arms around him. I kissed his cheek, happily. Daniel was sitting on the edge of the bed and leaving me lots of room. He tied his tie and then continued to button up his shirt.

"I guess so, yeah. It'll be weird to be back in a hospital and not-," he started.

"In the middle of the jungle? Yeah, I know but hey modern medicine has never killed anyone. Okay that's a lie but what I meant is, it'll be fun. I'm actually kind of excited to get back," I shrugged.

"Well good," he said, turning around and then kissing me. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

I smiled, "Well I want you to be happy too!"

"I am, trust me. I love being here with you, for starters," he said.

I giggled. "What?"

"Nothing, you're so cheesy sometimes. It's cute and really sweet but cheesy."

"Oh but you like it," he teased.

I giggled, "Maybe a little."

We made our way to the hospital and I was ecstatic. Daniel and I went our separate ways. He went to the attending lounge and then to the chief surgeon's office while I went to the resident lounge. The chief had to welcome him and show him around and I was to resume training interns and taking my own cases. I could hardly wait. And I was already really excited to get back to high-tech surgery. I wanted so badly for cardio!

"Welcome back, Montgomery," Dr. Stevens said.

"Hi, Dr. Stevens," I smiled.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"Wonderful, actually. I'm glad that I went. I learned a lot," I replied.

"Good, Montgomery. I have a transplant today at two. Are you up to it or are you a little rusty?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"I'm definitely up to it, sir!" I answered almost too quickly.

He chuckled, "Same ol' Montgomery." Dr. Stevens then turned the other way and went to check on other patients. I was met by interns.

"Alright interns, let's make rounds. Looks like our first case is in… 203," I said, reading the chart that I had. That number… it was all too familiar. And then it felt as if there was a ghost hovering over my shoulder, reminding me that I was forgetting something. I led my interns to the room and sure enough, it was Dean's old hospital room.

"Harold!" I ordered. The girl began to recite the facts about this case and what we were doing to treat it.

"Good. Harold, you're on my service today with this case and George you'll be on Dr. Capshaw's case and Williams, you're with Dr. Moran," I delegated.

"Yes ma'am," they all said, before splitting off.

Cara Harold got to work on tending to the patient as I just stood there in the room, paralyzed. I got that déjà vu feeling all over again. I closed my eyes and half expected to see Dean lying there in that bed when I opened them. I almost wanted that. Katie and Bradley were right. Maybe I wasn't completely over Dean. I sighed. The best way for me to get over him was to see him. I needed to see him. I needed him to know that I had moved on so that I could truly move on and be with Daniel because that's what Daniel deserved. Daniel deserved all of me and as of now, part of me still belonged to Dean. I needed to take that part of me back.

Daniel was in bed and half asleep. I had been reading and realized he was asleep. Now was my chance. I grabbed my cell phone and quietly made my way to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and sat on the toilet. I pulled out my cell phone and found Dean in my contacts. I took a deep breath before pressing the 'talk' button. My breathing became heavier as the phone kept ringing. Maybe he wasn't going to pick up. And just when I thought he wouldn't, he did.

"Hello?" he asked, almost surprised as I was that he picked up the phone.

"Hi," I said back.

"Jennie? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"So, wow, I'm guessing you're home from Peru," he started.

"Yeah, I'm home," I said. I smiled at the sound of his voice that I hadn't heard for a long year. Both of us knew that this conversation was moving ever so slowly.

"Look, this isn't a great time. It's late and it's just… not a great time," he stammered nervously. I swallowed hard. He had moved on, didn't he? I mean, I knew it was terrible of me to feel bad because I was getting married but like I said before, part of me still belonged to Dean.

"Oh I'm sorry should I call back later?" I asked.

"I don't know, look, I'm… sort of seeing someone," he started. Just hearing those words hurt. I knew it would hurt if I saw him but I needed to take that part of me back.

"Oh wow congratulations um, I just, I think I need to see you," I said.

"Hey who's on the phone?" I heard a voice ask. It wasn't just a voice. It was a woman's voice. I needed to get over him.

"One second, I just uh, it's Sam. I need to talk to him alone," Dean lied. So now he was lying about me? Oh God, he had feelings for me too, didn't he? I heard a door close and then Dean resumed speaking. "Yeah, don't forget to clean out your gun, Sammy and uh, yeah, Bobby should have the book you're looking for."

It stung to know that he was hiding me. We had just made contact. Why did it feel so wrong? And the fact that he was pretending that I was Sam made it ten times worse.

"I don't know if that's a great idea, Jen," he said.

"I don't think it is either but look, I think we both need this," I said back.

There was a long silence. Wow, I didn't make any sense. By seeing him, it'd hurt me… but I wanted that?

"Yeah, alright fine. How's tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow sounds great. Can you be in Seattle by tomorrow?" I asked back.

"Yes," he replied.

"Alright," I said back. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye," Dean replied.

There was a long silence before either of us made a move to hang up the phone. I put the phone in my lap and just leaned my head back. I still had feelings for Dean and it was evident. I needed to get rid of them and that was also evident.


	23. Bad Timing

The next day, the chief had gotten so fed up with Katie that he'd forced me to be on her case, since I was the best friend and she had apparently requested my service. Thing was, it was really just the worst possible thing that could happen to me. When I had gotten there, the room was full of wedding catalogs and pictures and phone numbers of people to call. It was like bridezilla had thrown up all over Katie's room.

I was nervous about Dean though. He was supposed to be coming soon and I really needed to go meet him. Fact is, I couldn't tell Katie that I had to go because she didn't know that I was seeing him today. No one knew. I could always fake a page but Katie knew better than that and she knew me too well to know that I was up to something.

**~Dean's POV~**

The minute I got into the hospital, it all started coming back to me. I had tried to let Jennie go and had been successful. I had even started seeing someone again and would stop in every now and then but the minute I got a call from Jennie last night, that was it for me.

I stood in the elevator. My palms were getting sweaty and I could feel my heart beating faster, "Man up, Dean! Stop being such a girl!"

I took a deep breath and stepped off of the elevator. I didn't know where she'd be so I went right to the nurses' station, "Hey, I'm looking for Jennie."

The nurse shot me a confused look. "Jennie Montgomery. Dr. Montgomery, sorry, I'm not really used to this."

"Oh, right. She should be on the third floor with... Capshaw, room 325," the nurse replied.

"Thanks," I said. Damn it. The anticipation was killing me. I got back into the elevator. Well, here was the moment of truth.

**~End Dean's POV~**

"Come on, Jennie! You have to at least let me see the dress. I just had surgery! Grant a girl her last dying wishes," Katie begged.

"Katie, you're not dying!" I exclaimed through the bathroom door.

"Yeah well I am forced to sit in bed for forever because I had my stupid appendix taken out and I may just off myself. I think I might go crazy from sitting here! You may have to admit me to the psych ward. Please, I just want to see the dress," Katie said.

"Katie, what happened to a small wedding? Daniel and I don't want anything extravagant. We just want a small wedding with like… the minimum amount of people. When I let you plan this I thought you'd be able to stick with small wedding," I said.

"I couldn't help myself, okay? Now just let me see the dress!" Katie demanded.

I sighed, "Fine, but no pictures." I came outside of the bathroom and showed Katie the dress. Her eyes widened and she looked so happy. She pulled out her phone so that she could take a picture. "Katie, I said no pictures! What happened to that? Oh God..." My shoulders slumped and I glared at her.

"I know but oh Jen, you're going to make such a beautiful bride," she smiled, happily.

"Jesus," I swore under my breath.

"Aw, I love weddings," Katie squealed.

"Yes, I can tell," I replied, dryly.

"Now turn around," she ordered. I glared at her before unenthusiastically turning around in the wedding gown.

"Tada!" I said, unenthusiastically.

"Try not to sound too excited, Jennie," Katie chuckled, rolling her eyes at me. It wasn't that I was getting cold feet

"Hey is- oh I'm sorry should I could back later?" I heard a voice ask. Just then, I turned to the doorway only to see me ex boyfriend and love of my life, Dean Winchester. It seemed like the sight of me had practically paralyzed him. I got those all too familiar butterflies again. I swallowed hard.

"Dean, hi, let me just change out of this quickly and-," I started.

"No, it's fine. You know what, maybe this wasn't such a great idea," Dean said, beginning to close the door. I couldn't detect the tone in his voice, but he seemed angry, hurt, and maybe a mix of the two.

"Dean, wait!" I exclaimed, but he had already shut the door and I could see him making his way across the floor to the elevator.

I exchanged apologetic glances with Katie and she looked at me, gaping and confused. I picked up the skirt of the wedding dress and ran after Dean. I knew that I was getting strange glances from other people seeing that I was in a huge wedding dress. The elevator doors were about to close but I stuck my hand in, forcing the doors to reopen. Dean looked away as I got into the elevator. He was sulking, just great! He hit the button to go down to the ground floor and the elevator started moving. He looked really pissed off so I pulled the stop button so that the elevator would stop moving. I needed to talk to him about this. The elevator alarm bell that sounded when the elevator stopped rang out but it wouldn't stop us from talking.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," I finally said. I felt so bad and I wanted him to know that I was sorry.

"Congratulations, Jennie," Dean mumbled bitterly.

"I thought you said you were seeing someone! I heard her on the phone with you," I exclaimed. Thinking about hearing the other woman on the phone with Dean cut like a knife.

"Barely since I'm always on the road. Besides, that's different. You're getting married," Dean said.

"I know, I wanted to tell you but-," I started, desperate to explain to him.

"It was a year, Jennie!" Dean exclaimed.

"Look, Dean, I'm not sorry that I'm about to get married but I'm sorry you had to find out this way," I said.

He sighed, "We were going to wait."

"Dean, I know, but I never expected this to happen. Besides, I had no idea what to expect when I got back. How was I supposed to know that you were going to wait for me?" I asked, annoyed.

"Because I love- loved you," Dean said, he took a breath and paused to correct himself.

"How was I supposed to know if you'd- you'd still even be alive! I didn't even know I was coming back after a year. I thought I'd stay longer and… it all just kind of happened. I'm sorry, I know it sounds like I'm making excuses," I explained.

He sighed, "I mean, we knew this day would come soon. We really do suck at this whole timing, huh?"

"Yeah, we really do," I said, chuckling a little. "Now will you let me give you the full story? I mean, can we talk now?"

Dean sighed, "Yeah, we probably should." He laughed a little and we exchanged glances. I had missed that smile.

I nodded, "Okay let me just change out of this dress. I look ridiculous."

He chuckled, "Okay."

After changing back into my scrubs, Dean and I stayed in the residents' lounge. I made some coffee and the two of us just talked.

"So tell me about her," I started.

"Oh right. Um, her name's Lisa. She's beautiful and sweet. She understands the whole hunting which is always a plus. And uh, she had a kid, Ben, he's not mine but I'm kind of like a father to him I guess. I don't get to be around them much though. Sammy and I are still fighting the apocalypse so I stop in every now and then, kind of like what I did with you," Dean said.

I forced a smile, "That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah it's good being with them," Dean said.

"That's good," I said back. "Wow, so the apocalypse. I've never heard you talk like that before."

"It's a long story," Dean sighed.

I chuckled, "Everything's a long story with you." Dean looked over at me and our eyes met. There was definitely a lot still there. I could feel the chemistry but it wasn't our time anymore. I had said that to Dean when we had first started getting to know each other. Ah, this stupid déjà vu feeling.

"Things have gotten more serious for Sam and I with hunting and everything but I really don't want you to worry about it. How was the jungle?" he asked. Usually, I would've protested but I think it was Dean and I's way of starting to let go.

"Amazing, really. I didn't think I'd learn so much but I did," I replied. "I miss it though. It was beautiful and this is… well… industrial."

The two of us laughed, "And the fiancé… he's good to you?"

"He's a trauma surgeon," I started.

Dean laughed, "Well is there anything else you like about him?"

I laughed too, "I really love him, Dean. And I mean, to be honest, there's probably always going to be a part of me that loves you but right now I need to let go. Daniel deserves much more than I'm giving him. I mean, ever since I got back, I've thought about you and I just, I wanted to see you because I wanted, need to let you go."

Dean nodded, "If it's what you want."

"And it is," I replied.

"Then okay. God, our timing really does suck, huh?" he asked. I nodded, fighting back tears. This was really goodbye and I hated that fact.

"Um, I have something for you, actually," I said, clearing my throat and getting up. I went to my locker and opened it, pulling out a black box you'd usually keep index cards of recipes or something in. I handed it to Dean.

"I wrote to you in South America for a while. I never had the strength send them but it sounds like you have something great going for you and I really don't want to mess that up for you. And here, I've got something really great going for me and I just, what I realize now is that you'll always have a part of me but I can't screw this up," I said, nervously. I knew that we were getting closer and closer to goodbye and that scared me. Would I ever see him again?

He opened the box, "No don't read them now! That would be… embarrassing."

Dean chuckled, "Alright."

"So um, I should get back to work. Plus I'll have to explain this to Katie. She didn't even know that you were coming. I didn't really tell anyone that I called you," I replied. I then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. As I pulled away, he pulled me back in for a real kiss. The kiss was everything I wanted in a kiss. There were just… fireworks but I pulled away. "Take care and uh, tell Sam I said hi. You two better be careful, okay?"

"Yeah," Dean replied.

And then the two of us just stood there and stared at each other. No one moved. We had two choices. We could either say goodbye for good or hurt the people that loved us the most. And we both knew what we had to pick. I swallowed hard.

"Bye, Dean," I said.

"Bye, Jennie," he said back.

I watched as Dean left the residents' lounge and I knew that he was leaving for good. I fought back tears but sooner or later gave in. I took a deep breath, calming myself and then told myself that the kiss we shared was just goodbye. 

* * *

><p>I had gotten home earlier than Daniel and had instantly crashed. I was exhausted and needed sleep, especially after my meeting with Dean again. Our kiss was just goodbye and it meant nothing else so why did it feel like it did?<p>

"Hey, sleepyhead. Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," Daniel said.

"Mine was good, how about yours? I heard you rocked your surgery today," I mumbled, sleepily. I felt Daniel's arms wrap around my waist and instantly felt a feeling of warmth, happiness and security.

He chuckled, "It was great. I've missed being in a real OR. But go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Mkay. I love you, baby," I said.

"I love you too," he replied.

And right then, I knew this was where I needed to be, with Daniel. I loved Daniel and Daniel loved me. It was as simple as that. And no past love or skeletons in my closet could change that.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is the end of the first part. I do have a sequel ready and will post it soon. Would you read a sequel if I posted one? I know the end is pretty depressing and I apologize but you'll just have to wait for a sequel!


End file.
